Bad Romance
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: ¿Era mucho pedir que aquellos ojos fríos y profundos lo mirarán solo a él? Lo quería para él. ¿Era eso tan malo? No pudo evitar enamorase, aunque desde el principio sabía que lo suyo sería un "mal romance" Kenneth&...
1. Prologo

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Resumen: **_¿Era mucho pedir que aquellos ojos fríos y profundos lo mirarán solo a él? Lo quería para él. ¿Era eso tan malo? No pudo evitar enamorase, aunque desde el principio sabía que lo suyo sería un "mal romance"

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Los artistas y/o marcas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy)

_**xoxo**_

El sol le daba los buenos días al pequeño pueblo montañés conocido como South Park, era un lunes para ser exactos, eran las siete de la mañana y los rayos del sol comenzaban a destemplar la nieve que se había juntado en las aceras la noche anterior. En algunas casas comenzaban a levantarse con el sonido del despertador, el otras el aroma del café ya había hecho su propio trabajo, a algunos los despertaban los gritos histéricos de sus hermanas, mayores o menores según sea la casa de la que se hable; pero en una modesta casa del llamado gueto, una despeinada Carol, se dirige escaleras arriba para despertar al único de sus hijos que aun no está peleando en la cocina por alcanzar algo de desayunar. Se detiene frente a la puerta de su habitación, y una rubia exuberante con un conjunto de lencería blanca, le sonríe coqueta desde el poster pegado en la dichosa puerta.

-_¡Kenny!- _golpea levemente la puerta- _¡Kenny! ¡Vamos hijo no alcanzarás ni un vaso de jugo para el desayuno! ¿Kenny?_

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se decide a entrar, abre lentamente la puerta, pero no alcanza ni siquiera a mirar un poco, cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro sobresaltándola.

_-Ya te oí mamá, no tienes que seguir gritando…-_

_-¡Kenny! ¡No aparezcas así!- _Lleva ambas manos a su pecho.

Basta una inspección rápida para saber que su hijo va llegando a casa, es decir, el cabello desordenado, pantalón algo abajo, bóxers a la vista, chaqueta mal abrochada, todos eran signos de que su pequeño niño de diecisiete años había pasado la noche, por milésima vez, fuera de casa y en compañía de Dios sabe quién.

-_¿Dónde has estado?-_

_-Por allí…- _Se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y su madre ladea la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

_-Ve a darte un baño rápido que tienes escuela, te guardare un waffle- _Lo besa suavemente en la mejilla antes de desaparecer nuevamente escaleras abajo.

El rubio le dedica una sonrisa cansada y entra a su habitación, encontrándola igual de desordenada que como la dejo el sábado antes de salir, rápidamente se deshace de su chaqueta, la lanza al rincón de la ropa sucia, se sienta en su cama para quitarse los zapatos, los avienta a otro rincón y comienza a desabrochar lentamente su camisa.

_-¡Agh! Maldita perra… - _Maldice al notar que los rasguños en su pecho todavía arden- _Si se siguen notando para mañana no podre ir a casa de Butters…- _Con algo de resignación toma de su pequeño armario unos boxers limpios, unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros y rotos de ambas rodillas y una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo y se dirige al baño a empezar otro lunes.

No era secreto para nadie que Kenny McCormick le hacía "visitas especiales" a algunos de sus compañeros, cada día iba a una casa diferente y no lo hacía exactamente por dinero, simplemente le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía, aunque claro está que si le daban algo a cambio él no lo rechazaba. Tenía toda una agenda por así decirlo:

Los domingos los pasaba en alguna fiesta salvaje con Bebe o con Clyde, dependiendo de si los padres uno o de otro estaban o no de viaje de negocios.

Los martes iba casi siempre a visitar a Butters, sus papás tenían sesiones de pareja con el psicólogo y algo de ternura no le venía nada mal después de los desenfrenados fines de semana.

El miércoles Kyle tenía que ir obligatoriamente a las juntas de su iglesia, por lo que aprovechaba para visitar a su buen amigo Stan, que últimamente estaba tan desesperado por no hallar la manera de decirle al pelirrojo sus sentimientos, y como él ya sabe, la desesperación de da un sabor único a los besos.

Los jueves, si le tocaba trabajar ese día, le daba una visita rápida a Tweek en su cafetería, el sabor a café que tenía el escandaloso rubio simplemente lo enloquecía, y si Tweek no tenia turno esa semana, se pasaba a la casa de Wendy, porque había algo en sus piernas que siempre lograba hacerlo caer.

Los sábados siempre esperaba a que alguien lo llamara, una fiesta en el infierno era perfecta para pasar un buen rato con Damien, o si la paga era buena podía ir a casa de Cartman a "explicarle alguna tarea", o si Stan simplemente se sentía algo solo, él podía hacerle compañía todo el día.

Porque tampoco era un secreto para nadie, bueno cierto pelirrojo no tenia porque darse por enterado, que Kenny McCormick no podía decirle que no a Stanley Marsh. Nunca. Así Stan lo llamara en martes o en jueves, Kenny cancelaba todos sus planes para ir con él, el verdadero secreto estaba en el porqué…

Y así pasaba casi todos los días, fuera de casa en compañía de Dios sabe quién. Casi todos los días, por excepción de los lunes, los lunes eran especiales, toda esta odisea de no llegar a casa había comenzado un lunes, el primer lunes del semestre, cuando Stan Marsh les pidió a sus amigos que lo acompañaran a su primer entrenamiento de Americano del semestre, aquel fue día en que los ojos azul intenso de Kenny habían visto sin playera al más perfecto de los cuerpos; piel blanca y suave a la vista, un abdomen firme, marcado leve y deliciosamente, brazos trabajados terminados en unas manos fuertes, hombros anchos y espalda bien trabajada, cabello negro y lacio, enmarcando aquel hermoso rostro de labios finos, de pómulos y nariz perfectos y de ojos profundos. ¡Dios! Aquel bello cuerpo solo podía pertenecerle a algún Dios.

Ese había sido el lunes en el que el rompecorazones de Kenny McCormick se había enamorado, por primera vez en toda su miserable vida, el rubio había sentido su cara enrojecer como farol de navidad y las mariposas en su estomago casi lo hacían devolver el jugo de esa mañana, el colmo fue cuando aquel Dios griego se había acercado a las gradas a saludarlos a Kyle y a él, se veía tan sexy con la piel perlada en sudor, que el pobre rubio había tenido que salir corriendo al baño más próximo a arreglar sus pantalones, que de un instante a otro parecían apretarle demasiado.

Y tan pronto como Kenny se había enamorado, sus esperanzas de ser correspondido habían sido destrozadas el sábado siguiente en la fiesta de Token, donde se había enterado de que el pelinegro parecía estar enamorado… de él no, eso le había quedado claro cuando lo había visto desaparecer escaleras arriba en compañía de otro de sus amigos.

Kenny no lloro, ni bebió de decepción hasta quedar inconsciente, simplemente se fue temprano a su casa, dejando sorprendidos a más de la mitad de los invitados de la fiesta, subió en silencio hasta su habitación, puso el seguro al cerrar la puerta, aventó sus botas para nieve tan lejos como pudo, y luego de intentar y fallar miserablemente en romperse ambas manos contra una pared, simplemente encendió un cigarrillo y se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a enamorarse, promesa que luego de unos días de estar encerrado en su habitación, sin salir ni siquiera para comer y con su madre tocado la puerta a cada instante para saber si seguía con vida o para avisarle que sus amigos estaban ahí preguntando por él, decidió cambiar, si no podía tener a aquel pelinegro para él, tendría a quien se le diera la gana para llenar ese lugar vacio…

Así había comenzado a volverse la _puta_ del pueblo, hacia lo que se le diera la gana con quien se le diera la gana, de un día para otro le había cerrado a Cupido la puerta en la cara y había dejado al amor fuera de su vida, y al mismo tiempo su habitación comenzó a llenarse de cosas nuevas.

Tenía un celular nuevo, un muy útil regalo que le había dado un muy inteligente príncipe infernal, un iPod cortesía de su mejor amigo, una consola de videojuegos con tele incluida pagada con la culpabilidad del culo gordo, unos vans nuevos elegidos por Bebe, alguna que otra playera o camisa elegidas por Wendy, discos y posters de Sex Pistols, Muse y Dir en Grey por cuenta de Clyde, además de que almorzaba todos los días en la escuela algún delicioso postre con una tasa del mejor café de Starbucks cortesía de los siempre lindos Butters y Tweek. Y con el dinero que a veces le daban compraba sus cigarros de la semana, cerveza o vodka si le alcanzaba o si lo necesitaba.

Termino de bañarse y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, le dedico una sonrisa igual de coqueta a su puerta, con su dinero había comprado el poster de tamaño real de Lady Gaga que siempre le gusto de la tienda de discos del centro, por que las rubias con buenas piernas y lindas caderas siempre le iban a gustar.

Entro a su cuarto buscando algunas curitas para los rasguños de su pecho y para el raspón que se hizo en el baño mientras buscaba su desodorante y cepillaba sus dientes al mismo tiempo, encontró unas de colores chillantes que le había robado a su hermanita, se las puso rápidamente, peino su cabello como mejor se le daba: su fleco hacia adelante, algunos mechones enmarcando su cara y su barbilla, y el resto levantado en una especie de mini mohicano que se había inventado, delineo sus ojos con el delineador que Wendy y Bebe le obligaban a usar, acomodo el arete en su labio inferior y cubrió la mitad de su cara con un pañuelo naranja con cuadros negros, se puso un poco de perfume, se colgó una cadena del cinto de remaches que nunca dejaba, se coloco un par de guanteletes negros, ni loco salía sin ellos, con el frio que hacía le dolerían las manos cuando quisiera prender un cigarro. Se puso su infalible chamarra naranja, que ahora tenía peluche negro dentro y alrededor del gorro y una estrella negra también, que el mismo le había bordado en el brazo izquierdo; se miró satisfecho al espejo, tomo su pequeña mochila que no se había usado en todo el fin de semana, guardo su celular y cartera en sus bolsillos y bajo corriendo.

Tenía menos de diez minutos para salir rumbo a la escuela o no llegaría a la primera clase, entro a la cocina casi chocando con Kevin, quien le seco dedo, haciendo que el rubio arrugara la nariz al bajar su pañuelo, prácticamente se atraganto con el waffle, su madre le alcanzo un vaso de leche que tomo de dos sorbos y él la besó en la mejilla mientras le desordenaba el cabello a Karen, y antes de que su hermanita le alcanzara a gritar algo, salió de la casa.

Así empezaba otros de sus jodidos lunes, con un frio del carajo y él arreglado lo mejor posible para ir a ver a su pelinegro, quien seguramente ni siquiera lo miraría, pero aun así él se quedaría a verlo entrenar americano después de clases.

**oxox**

_**N/A: Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto… ¿Alguien sabe de quién está enamorado Kenny? Para dudas y comentarios, saben que los reviews nunca están de más! xoxox**_


	2. Empezando un Lunes

**Bad Romance**

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Los artistas y/o marcas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy)

**-x-x-Emm pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Bad Romance, dedicado para **_**Maestro Jedi**_**, muchas gracias por tu review, es un honor que leas mi fic, aunque confieso que si pensaba hacer un Stenny, la parejita principal en esta ocasión es otra hehehe conforme vaya avanzando la trama se sabrá,,, y si tengo un Bunny en camino! Espero subirlo pronto, su nombre será "Darling"…-x-x- **

_**xoxo**_

Con un poco de suerte, llegó justo cuando sonaba la campana de inicio de clases, caminó rápido por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie. Estaba a punto de entrar a su salón, pero un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron desistir, tanto que había corrido para llegar a su primera clase y ni siquiera entraría. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

_-Buenos días Stan…- _Saludo sin mirarlo, reconocía perfectamente el perfume de su amigo.

_-Hey Kenny…-_ Respondió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio- _Me gustaría hablar contigo…- _Kenny se giró para encararlo.- _Es sobre Kyle…- _El pelinegro bajó la mirada e inevitablemente el rubio suspiró de nuevo.

Marsh lo guió hasta los jardines traseros de la escuela, los que estaban cerca del gimnasio, donde lo llevó hasta un enorme árbol de sicomoro, donde ambos se sentaron después de limpiar un poco la nieve. El silencio se instalo rápidamente entre ellos, se veía desde lejos que a Stan le estaba costando mucho trabajo empezar a hablar. Kenny solo lo miraba de reojo.

-_Bueno… tuvimos una pelea… ayer- _soltó de pronto sin despegar la vista del suelo, Kenny levantó una ceja extrañado.

_-¿Y…?-_ dejó de mirarlo, para buscar sus preciada cajetilla, el silencio de su amigo le dio tiempo para sacar un cigarro, bajar el pañuelo de su rostro y colocarlo lentamente entre sus labios.

_-Es que… bueno… peleamos por ti…- _El sonrojo en las mejillas de Stan era escandaloso y el cigarro del rubio termino entre la nieve.

-_¿Qué?- _Ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantar su marlboro-_ ¿Cómo que pelearon por mí? ¿Él sabe algo de lo de nosotros?_

_-N-no, no creo…_

_-¿Entonces?- _miraba al pelinegro casi con desesperación, y él evitaba por todos los medios su mirada.

-_Sabe que sales con Butters…- _Kenny lo miró shockeado- _y con Tweek…_

La mirada del rubio se perdió en la nada, si Kyle comenzaba a averiguar mas, las cosas se podían poner feas con Cartman e indudablemente él y Stan estarían en problemas. Comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, tenía que inventar algo más o menos creíble para explicarse, el pelirrojo por desgracia no era nada tonto. ¿Estaba enamorado de los dos y no sabía por cual decidirse? ¿Lo hacía para obtener almuerzos gratis? Piensa Kenneth, piensa.

Fue el turno de Stan de mirar a su amigo con algo de preocupación. Aquellos ojos azules se iluminaron repentinamente causándole un sobresalto.

_-¿Kenny?-_ Se inclinó hacia su amigo, quien sin más explicación empezó a reír_- ¿¡Ken! Vamos viejo me estas asustando…_

_-¿No lo vez Stan? ¡Es perfecto!- _Contestó con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios, Marsh le miró sin entender_ - Si Kyle sigue preguntándote sobre eso… no, espera... _– Lo miro intensamente - _Aun no me dices porque pelearon…_

_-Emm… -_ sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse_- Le dije a Kyle que no te molestara, que tu debías tener tus razones… -_Palideció de un momento a otro-_ Y él me dijo que estaba loco por defenderte y comenzamos a gritarnos _-Suspiro - _Me gritó que siempre estaba de tu parte y bueno, al final dijo que si quería podía unirme a tu lista de enamorados, pero que a él lo dejara en paz…_

Kenny lo miro un largo rato sin decir nada. Stan comenzó a asustarse, ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? La culpabilidad ya había comenzado a llenar sus ideas, cuando sintió de repente como sus labios eran sellados por los del rubio, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el mar de sensaciones que lo asaltó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo por segunda vez en el día juntando sus cuerpos despacio, Kenny no perdió tiempo y paso una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca del pelinegro, pegándose más a él y logrando de paso introducir su lengua en la boca ajena.

¿Cómo demonios le hacía Kenny para besar tan de poca madre? Era la pregunta que siempre lo asaltaba. Si lo besaba así, solo siendo amigos ¿Cómo lo besaría si fueran algo más? Un débil gemido escapo de sus labios al imaginarlo.

Kenny sonrió dentro del beso, lo había escuchado claramente, rozó suavemente la entrepierna del co-capitán del equipo de futbol americano con su mano libre, haciendo que éste soltara otro gemido y arqueara su espalda inconscientemente en busca de más contacto, le encantaba tener al pelinegro de aquella manera.

Con gusto lo haría con Stan en aquel instante, corto el beso y abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver el característico sonrojo de su amigo y en se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien más en su lugar, su imaginación debía de estarle jugando una mala pasada, ¡Él no podía estar ahí! ¿O sí?

Alucinado acaricio aquel rostro con ambas manos, el pelinegro suspiro pesadamente, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel así que lógicamente era real, Kenny sonrió maravillado ante su descubrimiento y cuando aquellos parpados se abrieron dejando al descubierto aquellos profundos ojos ámbar, beso de nuevo aquellos labios, esta vez con más delicadeza, temiendo que su espejismo se rompiera en cualquier momento, unas manos se colaron por debajo de su camiseta y el rubio se dejo hacer, habrían seguido así de no ser por el insistente sonido del un celular que les corto de lleno la inspiración.

-_¿Qué mierda?-_ Se las arreglo para sacar el aparato de su bolsillo sin dejar de besar el cuello de su acompañante, miró la pantalla sin mirarla en realidad y contesto la llamada dispuesto a matar a quien fuera que se atreviera a interrumpirlo.

- ¿_Bueno? - _El pelinegro rió con la cara que puso y Kenny lo calló con un beso, como le encantaba aquella risa grave… - _Ajá- _El rubio se alejo lentamente, y cuando unos expresivos ojos azules lo miraron con confusión, se separo de golpe de su amigo, se enderezo y algo nervioso comenzó a arreglar su ropa, se levanto del suelo, el pelinegro dudó.- _¿Qué? ¡No juegues conmigo! ¿Dónde carajos estas?- _Volteo para todos lados y Stan se levanto rápidamente -_ ¡Hijo de puta! Si, si. Te esperamos aquí… ¡Bye!_

_-¿Quién era?- _pregunto en cuanto Kenny corto la llamada.

-_El pendejo de Damien, dice que nos puede ver desde donde esta…- _Stan se sonrojo por milésima vez.

Kenny maldijo una y otra vez su falta de discreción, gracias a Dios había sido Damien quien los había pillado, no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido alguien más, sin contar que acababa de confundir de nuevo a Stanley…

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación, aunque salía con ocho personas diferentes, no podía olvidarse de él ni de su mirada intensa, miro de reojo al pelinegro sacudiéndose la nieve de sus pantalones negros, su mirada se ensombreció, se sentía patético intentando remplazar a la persona que amaba, ¿Cómo se fijaría realmente alguien en él siendo así?

Se volteo rápidamente hacia el gimnasio, esperando al anticristo, no tenía ni un minuto cuando el príncipe infernal atravesó la ultima ventana del gimnasio como si no tuviera vidrio alguno y se materializó frente a ellos.

_-Mira que si son idiotas…-_ Los miro a ambos con desaprobación-_ A punto de coger en los jardines de la escuela, a la vista de cualquiera que entre al gimnasio y lo peor de todo sin invitarme…-_ Kenny sonrió ante la insinuación, recuperando su brillo - _Me deben una…_

_-La próxima vez te llamaré-_ Respondió el rubio sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose al anticristo y besándolo levemente en los labios.

_-… Muchas gracias Damien- _Respondió nervioso Stan y los ojos rubíes lo miraron intensamente.

No era que le desagradara Damien, simplemente aun no se acostumbraba a "compartir" las atenciones del rubio, era tan extraño ver como Kenny podía demostrarle a tantas personas su afecto como si fuera lo más normal, sin inmutarse si alguien lo dejaba y sin preocuparse por serle fiel a nadie.

Damien Thorn y Stan Marsh eran los únicos que se sabían la agenda completa del rubio y los únicos en los que Kenny confiaba lo suficiente como para contarles su secreto: estaba enamorado.

El día que Kenny los junto para contarles la noticia se veía muy mal, parecía que tenía semanas sin dormir y su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, cuando les dijo sobre su _problema_ Damien lo miró entre incrédulo y divertido, en cambio Stan lo felicitó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, misma sonrisa que prácticamente murió al instante de escuchar el nombre del afortunado, fue entonces el turno del anticristo para sonreír de oreja a oreja como solo un maniático lo haría.

"Una presa difícil de atrapar" había dicho Damien sin dejar de lado su escalofriante sonrisa. Kenny lo miro suplicándole silenciosamente que lo matara ahí mismo. Y a los pocos segundos un camión apareció de la nada para atropellar al rubio. Mientras él hacia su viaje al infierno de ida y vuelta, el príncipe obscuro había hecho un trato con Stan para ayudar en todo lo posible a su amigo.

Cuando el rubio volvió, ambos los esperaban para contarle su plan de conquista, pero en cuanto Damien vio aquellos ojos azul zafiro, encontró algo que nunca llego a imaginar encontrar en ellos y ante la atónita mirada del otro, comenzó a besar se forma hambrienta al rubio, quien solo se dejo hacer. Stan Marsh se marcho de ahí con los colores subidos y las hormonas alborotadas, para enterarse al día siguiente de que el rubio ahora coqueteaba con todo mundo.

…

Kenny los apresuró para ir a la clase de gimnasia que estaba a punto de empezar. Damien detuvo a Stan del brazo antes de ir tras del rubio.

-_Yo lo acompañare a verlos entrenar…-_ le dijo al hijo menor de los Marsh, con la cara inexpresiva que siempre tenía.

Stan suspiro. ¿Ya sabía toda la escuela que se había peleado con Kyle? El dichoso lunes apenas empezaba.

**oxox**

**Gracias por leer, saben que los reviews nunca estan de mas ;)**


	3. Tabú

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Las marcas y artistas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad. Hago esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), trastornos psicológicos y mención de violencia intrafamiliar.

Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización, y les doy pido una sincera disculpa, pero la universidad absorbe la mayoría de mi tiempo, se lleva mi energía y carcome mi inspiración… A eso súmenle algunos problemillas de salud. Quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase no voy a dejar ninguno de mis fics sin concluir. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

Gracias por sus reviews a _**maestro jedi, Neko, OFIXD, Lili 'Fache-ache' Did, Suishou Haruka, wdswqs**_, _**juaajuaa**_ & especialmente a _**Kyun-chany **_y a _**Ruha-Raw**_, quienes me recordaron que tengo asuntos pendientes por FF…

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!

**xoxox**

Llegaron con diez elegantes minutos de sobra, ni siquiera el profesor había llegado, y entre bromas e insinuaciones, el rubio y los dos pelinegros ya estaban cambiados para la clase con sus respectivas playeras polo y sus pantaloneras, bueno, short en el caso de Kenny quien nunca se molesto en comprar la pantalonera por falta de dinero y alegando que igual él se veía más sexy con short.

Luego de unos minutos el resto del grupo comenzó a llegar y todos se dirigían directo a los vestidores, Stan se encogió en su lugar al ver cómo era ignorado olímpicamente por el pelirrojo, quien caminaba decidido junto al siempre nervioso Butters. Damien los dejó cuando vio a Tweek y a Pip llegar, por nada del mundo se perdería la oportunidad de ver a los rubiecillos cambiándose. Cartman llego peleándose con Wendy y Bebe, quienes dieron por zanjada la discusión al entrar rápidamente al vestidor de mujeres, dejando al gordo con las palabras en la boca. Luego llegaron Kevin, Clyde y Jimmy hablando de algún videojuego como de costumbre. Timmy, quien en realidad no hacía nada en clase pero igual era obligado a asistir para acreditar, llegó después junto con Token y algunas de las otras chicas los seguían de cerca, el hecho de que ahora Token llevara el cabello mucho más largo y en rastas había aumentado al doble su popularidad, aunque él en realidad solo tenia ojos para su Nichole. Luego equipado con un silbato, la lista de asistencia y montones de paciencia, llego el profesor.

-_A ver mocosos! Dense prisa!-_Para sus 32 años el profesor era muy guapo, guapo pero cabrón- _ Quiero que den cinco vueltas a la cancha para comenzar! CORRIENDO!-_ Todos se quejaron- _Ya! Ya! No sean maricas! A correr!-_ Sin más remedio empezaron de mala gana-_ Señor McCormick! Que le he dicho sobre el uniforme!- _Kenny se limito a levantar las caderas de forma sugerente y a enviarle una mirada coqueta antes de empezar a trotar- _Arrrg! Estos niños de hoy!- _Gritó al final con los colores subidos.

_-Profesor!_ - Una voz chillona desde la entrada del gimnasio lo interrumpió.

Ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Tucker. El profesor se acerco a ellos y Ruby se limito a entregarle una nota, que el profesor leyó rápidamente, luego la menor de los Tucker le dedico su seña característica a algunos chismosos de la clase que habían dejado de correr para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, le sonrió exageradamente al profesor y sin más salió dando brinquitos del lugar.

_-Que miran chismosos! Quiero verlos sudando hijos de puta! Tú no Marsh!- _Dijo al ver al pelinegro- _Acércate!_

Stan se apresuro a llegar, de lejos era observado atentamente tanto por Kenny y Damien, como por un Kyle que no disimulaba nada bien.

_-Si señor?-_

_-Mira como viene hoy Tucker…- _Hizo un pausa para mirar al susodicho, que miraba ausente hacia los ventanales, Stan también lo miró sorprendido.

_-Que es lo que le ocurre? _

_-Hoy tienen practica, verdad? Esperemos que para entonces se haya recuperado, mientras tanto te lo encargo por favor… Anda vayan a sentarse a las gradas…- _Sin agregar nada mas, le entregó la nota que le había dado Ruby antes.

Stan leyó con detenimiento la pequeña nota, que rezaba un simple y descarado: "El día de hoy a mi hijo, Craig Tucker, le ha caído de peso su dosis de antipsicóticos, por favor no lo alteren demasiado y no lo dejen hacer mucho esfuerzo hasta que se sienta mejor. Gracias!" Y terminaba con la estilizada firma de la mamá del pelinegro.

Inconscientemente, los ojos azules de Stan releyeron otras tres veces aquel papel, antes de posarse en el muchacho en cuestión, su co-capitán de las vacas de South Park lucía simplemente 'apagado', toda su ropa estaba desacomodada, su chamarra azul marino estaba mal abotonada, dejando al descubierto la playera negra de cuello amplio que traía debajo, ambas estaban remangadas del brazo derecho, donde se podían apreciar claramente un enorme moretón y las marcas, aun rojizas de… uñas? Mismas que se podían apreciar en su mejilla derecha. Su cabello negro normalmente lacio y bien acomodado, lucia incluso enmarañado y parecía escapar en todas direcciones de aquel gorro azul ligeramente ladeado. Su pantalón estaba algo abajo dejando a la vista unos bóxers rojos con un "Red Racer" en el elástico, y sus vans de cuadros estaban salpicados de algo marrón y de algo que Stan pudo identificar como pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Un escalofrío cruzó por su espalda al imaginar la escena detrás de aquel Craig desaliñado y de mirada totalmente vacía. Con algo de nerviosismo guió al mayor, quien obedientemente lo siguió hasta quedar ambos sentados en las gradas. De lejos medio grupo moría de curiosidad, especialmente Kyle y Kenny, que veían todo con preocupación. Pero el profesor no dejo que nadie desatendiera su clase, así que resignados no tuvieron más remedio que esperar.

Stan Marsh sabía que le esperaba una lluvia de preguntas, así que aprovechó el tiempo de la clase para prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Primero lo primero, con delicadeza le acomodó la ropa a Craig, quien por un segundo dejo de mirar el vacio para prestarle atención, Stan se tensó al instante pero descubrió con asombro que en realidad el otro no lograba enfocarlo bien, era como si estuviera borracho o algo así; sin embargo la parte más difícil fue cuando le quiso acomodar el cabello: Tucker se alejo rápido y casi con temor de su alcance, dejando en las manos del otro su gorro, quien asustado comenzó a hablarle en voz baja para calmarlo, cosa que no parecía estar funcionando del todo.

Stan se sujeto el puente de la nariz con desesperación, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, por lo pronto, supuso, que lo mejor era darle su espacio a Craig y esperar a que la clase terminara, seguramente Damien sabría que hacer.

En cuanto la hora termino, Kenny prácticamente voló hacia las gradas, Damien, sin embargo fue más listo y se materializó justo frente a ellos.

-_D-Damien! Que hago?! Mira como mandaron a Craig! DIOS! Ni siquiera me deja tocarlo, se ha puesto mal cuando intente acomodarle el cabello!- _Le mostro con manos temblorosas el gorro del otro pelinegro.

_-Antipsicóticos?-_ Simple y directo, así era el príncipe infernal.

-_SI! _

_-Tranquilízate...- _Dijo simplemente, mientras se acercaba a mirar con más detenimiento a Craig, quien al sentir su presencia de nuevo hizo el intento de enfocar la mirada.

Damien lo contemplo por unos cuantos segundos, que a Stan se le hicieron eternos. Mientras la clase entera ya comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, Kenny fue el primero en llegar y se quedó en silencio junto al ojiazul a esperar a que el príncipe terminara su análisis. Aquellos ojos rubíes contemplaban con detenimiento al otro muchacho, como si intentaran meterse hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

_-Estará bien en unas cuatro o seis horas. No le hablen muy fuerte…- _Dijo con indiferencia y se alejó dejando que los demás se acercaran a mirar.

El rubio se acercó temblando, impaciente y nervioso, y cuando Craig levantó la vista para posar aquellos ojos vacíos de vuelta a los ventanales, una ola de sentimientos lo abrumó, pasó de la preocupación al asombro, y luego al entender el porqué del estado del pelinegro una rabia ciega lo llenó. Stan y Damien intercambiaron miradas, aquello iba a ser interesante. Pero antes de que Kenny pudiera decir algo, Token y Clyde ya estaban ahí.

_-Por Dios! Que demonios te pasó Craig?!_

Clyde se acercó e intento tomarlo del hombro, y lo único que consiguió fue que el pelinegro se hiciera inmediatamente hacia atrás intentando, alejarse desesperadamente de su contacto, y golpeándose la espalda con las gradas de atrás. El grupo de chismosos a su alrededor soltó una exclamación de asombro, e inmediatamente las chicas comenzaron a murmurar.

-_Que es lo que le ocurre?- _Token le pregunto seriamente al menor de los Marsh.

-_Son sus medicamentos…- _le respondió con pesadez.

-_Oh…_

El silencio reinó inmediatamente, todos en esa escuela, por no decir que el pueblo entero, conocía a medias aquella historia.

_Tabú._

La palabra tabú cruzó inmediatamente por la mente de todos, aquel tema era algo prohibido, cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabía que aquel tema estaba estrictamente prohibido delante de Craig. La ultima persona que se había atrevido a hacer un comentario sobre _eso_ en presencia del pelinegro, había terminado en el famoso Paso al Infierno con varias costillas y la mandíbula rota.

La sola palabra "_medicamentos"_ había bastado para que la mayoría de los presentes se alejara a continuar con sus actividades. Token resignado, le había dado unas cuantas indicaciones a Stan, el típico: "-_Cuídalo mucho, no dejes que levante cosas, no le hablen muy fuerte, no dejen que se acerque a ninguna ventana, eviten a Heidi, etc.-" _y sin más se había ido para encontrarse con su novia que lo esperaba preocupada en la cancha. En cambio Clyde se había se había alejado sin comentar nada y con una cara de angustia total.

Y de nuevo solo eran Stan y Kenny frente a Craig, ambos seguían consternados mirando al muchacho en cuestión, hasta que alguien se acercó tímidamente a ellos.

_-Stan?- _Su voz temblorosa logro sacarlo de su trance.

-_Kyle!- _Trago saliva con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que hablaban desde hace días.- _H-hola!- _Dijo sin saber a donde mirar exactamente y el pelirrojo sonrió.

-_H-hola! Em… Me preguntaba si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos?- _ El pelirrojo se acercó mas a él e inmediatamente a Stan le dieron ganas de regresar el desayuno.

-_Porque no van tu y Stan a clase? Avísenle a Jones lo de Craig y díganle que Kenny y yo nos quedaremos con él…- _Por suerte Damien regresaba en ese momento.

-_Seguro que pueden encargarse ustedes solos?- _Aquellas esmeraldas miraron con agradecimiento al obscuro muchacho, obviamente aquella era una excusa para hablar con Stan.

_-Claro, Ken?- _Su sonrisa siniestra no se hizo esperar.

_-S-si! Claro! Déjennos todo a nosotros!- _Se apresuró a decir el rubio con una perfecta y falsa sonrisa, él haría cualquier cosa por Stan, así fuera saltearse toda su agenda, mentir o ayudarle a reconciliarse con su amado Kyle.

_-…rmick- _Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo a todos.

…


	4. Infierno Autoimpuesto

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Las marcas y artistas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad. Hago esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), contenido sexual implícito o explicito, trastornos psicológicos, mención de violencia intrafamiliar, drama, angst y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

_**x-**__ Gracias a __**hibaXneko**__ & a __**First Of The Year**__por su reviews! __Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que aun hay alguien que espera la continuación de esta historia! (Sob, sob…) Prometo que terminaré todos mis fics! Y ahora que mi semestre llegue a su fin los primeros de Diciembre espero poder actualizar mas seguido… En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, aunque les advierto que aquí veremos un poco mas a fondo al verdadero Kenny… __**-x**_

**xoxox**

Aquella voz áspera los sorprendió a todos, Craig aun sentado en las gradas se movía de un lado a otro, como intentando ubicar a rubio.

_-Craig…?- _El rubio se aproximó, y el aludido dejó de moverse al instante y aquellos ojos ámbar lo enfocaron por un instante, un solo magnifico instante, que logró acelerar el corazón de condominio de Kenny.

_-…ck?- _Parecía que aun no podía coordinar nada, pero a duras penas logró ponerse de pie -_Do…nde?- _y al hacerlo casi tropezó con sus propios pies.

_-Aquí estoy!- _El rubio se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo derecho para evitar su caída, lastimando sin querer aquel lugar donde horas antes, mamá Tucker había intentado repetidas veces, no sin ayuda de papá Tucker, insertar una fina aguja llena de aquel veneno que mataba ideas y nublaba tanto el corazón como la razón.

-_Ngh!- _Craig se sobresaltó al instante y a Kenny le falló el pulso un segundo al darse cuenta de su error.

_-Lo siento, tranquilo dude*, ven, siéntate…- _Le susurró.

Damien que era el más cercano, ayudó a sentarlo, sosteniéndolo del otro brazo, algo que hizo a Craig erizarse. De nuevo el príncipe tenía aquella mirada hipnotizante sobre el mayor de los pelinegros.

-_Cada vez se pone más interesante…- _Comentó más para Stan que para Kenny.

-_Ehh?_

_-Nada Kenneth, solo que me parece adecuado que tú te encargues de cuidarlo…- _Soltó con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada cómplice a los otros dos muchachos.

-_EHH?!_

-_Si Kenny, concuerdo con Damien! Quien mejor que tú para esto! No es como si te encantara ir a clases de todos modos y además eres el único de nosotros que no tiene actividades extracurriculares hoy!- _Dijo Kyle captando al instante la idea del príncipe.

Stan solo sonrió y asintió, le encantaba aquella faceta intelectual del pelirrojo, y a la cara del rubio se le subieron y bajaron los colores en un instante y de pronto su lunes ya no era tan de mierda.

…

Así cuatro horas y media después de casi cogerse a Stan en las jardineras del gimnasio, el rubio había terminado sentado en una de las bancas del patio principal con Craig dormido sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Luego del complot de los demás, lo habían dejado a él solo a cargo de Tucker y después de cambiarse a una velocidad vertiginosa, el rubio había sacado al pelinegro del gimnasio, lo había llevado a pasear por toda la escuela, al principio estaba muy nervioso e incluso la voz le temblaba al dirigirse al otro muchacho, ya que ni en sus mas censurados sueños se habría imaginado en aquella situación, pero luego de cerca de dos horas de estar platicándole a Craig, se había dado cuenta de que aunque no obtuviera ninguna respuesta de su parte, su voz parecía tener un efecto relajante sobre el otro, y el pelinegro lo seguía sin dudar e incluso parecía prestarle atención a sus relatos, cosa que el rubio dudaba ya que seguía sin controlar muy bien su caminar.

Y ya cuando los lugares "seguros" y sin ventanales se le agotaron, optó por sentarse en aquella sencilla banca bajo uno de los enormes arboles del lugar, y le siguió contando al mayor cuanta cosa se le ocurría: le había hablado de la exitosa recuperación del demonio vocalista de Dir en Grey, le contó con lujo de detalles y mímica incluida su escena favorita de los Avengers, le presumió que en el mes pasado había ganado por un amplio margen el torneo de beer pong de su barrio, le dijo que estaba ansioso por ver el especial de Halloween de Terrance & Philip que se estrenaba en unas semanas.

Y en algún punto entre "-_Ese bastardo de Coleman siempre me hace correr dos vueltas extra solo porque no acepta la idea de que me veo súper sexy en short!-_" y un "-_Pero creo que les ira muy bien en esta temporada! Es decir nunca habías estado en mejor forma! DIGO! El e-equipo nunca ha estado en mejor forma, s-si eso…!-", _se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro dormía con una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta sobre su hombro.

Lo contemplo dormir durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, admiro a sus anchas aquel rostro de porcelana con el que soñaba todas y cada una de las noches en las que dormía en una cama ajena, con su nariz perfecta, sus pómulos perfectos, sus mejillas que aunque lucían un enorme rasguño no dejaban de parecerle perfectas, sus labios finos y totalmente apetecibles, su por hoy despeinado cabello negro que enmarcaba aquellos parpados que tenían un pacto con aquellas hermosas y largas pestañas para no dejarle ver a nadie aquellos profundos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban…

Luego de suspirar por milésima vez, su tono para mensajes lo saco de su ensoñación, Damien le avisaba que los veían en quince minutos en el estadio, que Stan y Kyle se portaban como los maricas insoportables que siempre eran-palabras exactas del anticristo- y que por favor dejara de poner esa cara de estúpido enamorado que tanto lo enfermaba.

Se sonrojo al leer lo último, y en cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el final del horario de clases sonó, se apresuró a buscar entre sus bolsillos su cajetilla y su encendedor, supuso que verlo fumar sería lo menos perturbador para todos. Entre su apuro de encender su mentolado se topo repentinamente con unos ojos casi dorados observándole muy de cerca, Kenny se tensó de sobremanera.

-_Craig! D-disculpa, no quise despertarte…! Yo…!_

Y Craig lo disculpo un carajo, su expresión relajada había pasado a una de alarma al reconocer ese rostro que tenia solo a centímetros y se alejó rápidamente, dejando una sensación de frio abandono en el rubio.

-_McCormick! Que demonios haces tú aquí?- _Contemplo a su alrededor intentando ubicarse- Y _que demonios hago YO aquí contigo!? _

_-B-bueno! Esunalargahistoria! Ruby! Ruby te trajo así a clase!- _Chilló y Craig alzo una ceja en un gesto que al rubio se le hizo muy seductor- _Y bueno… Stan y Damien! E-ellos tienen un complot contra mi! Como aquella vez en casa de Cartman con la apuesta chingada esa!-_Kenny hablaba muy rápido-_ Y acabé cuidándote TOOOOODO el día! Y te conte que Kyo* ya esta mejor? Si eso!_

-…- Parpadeó y a Kenny le dio un tic digno de Tweek Tweak.

-…-

El pelinegro soltó una ligera risa con su vos grave, y Kenny se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-_Ah… Demonios McCormick tu si sabes hacer la fiesta en grande… Y cuanto hemos estado aquí?- _Dijo de nuevo muy cerca del otro.

Tan cerca que de pronto el marlboro no le supo a nada, sintió la urgencia de cubrir su rostro, y así lo hizo. Se sentía expuesto, como desnudo, bajo esa mirada profunda y fría como un mar glaciar, e indudablemente se sentía_ caliente_.

_-Cuatro o seis horas…- _Respondió recordando el rostro sombrío de Damien al decir lo mismo. _-Y-ya es hora de ir al entrenamiento…-_ Tragó en seco a notar molestia en la cara del otro. –_Los demás nos están esperando ya en el estadio, Damien me acaba de avisar._

_-Enserio? Bueno será mejor llegar a tiempo.-_ Se alejó de nuevo y su semblante volvió a ser el mismo semblante de póker de siempre a la mención del príncipe.

-_Lo que digas…- _

Y sin saber muy bien porque se sintió mal. Ahora todo volvía a la normalidad, sus gloriosos instantes junto al pelinegro estaban por terminar. Craig volvería a esta bien, por lo menos hasta que el episodio de los antipsicóticos se repitiera. Y él? Él volvería a ser el pendejo con un amor unilateral de siempre.

Un amor unilateral y una agenda llena de opciones de remplazo. Porque eso eran, simples remplazos. Podría sentirse bien mientras estaba con ellos, pero en cuanto comenzaba a vestirse los remordimientos llegaban. Su mente lo torturaba, se sentía horriblemente miserable cada vez que contemplaba aquellos cuerpos que se le entregaban.

Era como si hubiera tomado a todos y cada uno de ellos y los hubiera convertido en sus muñecas personales. Todas sus creaciones eran bellas, pero atroces. Nadie le negaba nada, podía utilizarlos como se le diera la gana y nadie le recriminaba nada, podría ser tan cruel como quisiera y lo único que obtenía a cambio eran miradas cargadas de lastima y regalos que llenaban su habitación.

Porque Kenny era cruel, era frio. Jamás mostraba nada que no fuera lujuria. Y su agenda, su puta agenda, era un infierno que el mismo se había autoimpuesto:

Los domingos.- Bebía hasta perder el sentido de la decencia y a veces se cogía a Bebe en la mesa de la cocina o en cualquier rincón de la casa que estuviera mínimamente alejado del resto de los invitados y otras veces se la chupaba a Clyde en el baño mientras la música era lo suficientemente alta para que nadie los escuchara.

Los martes.- Se dejaba mimar por Butters, quien al principio siempre estaba nervioso pero al final siempre lo pedía más fuerte y más duro para terminar corriéndose contra aquellas sabanas de Hello Kitty, y además amaba la sensación de peligro de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento por los padres del pequeño.

Los miércoles.- Dejaba a Stan hacer lo que quisiera con él, porque él amaba a Stan casi tanto como amaba a Craig, ambos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos, que el rubio en ocasiones se permitía olvidar con quien estaba, y solo aquellos ojos azul zafiro lo hacían volver a la realidad, solo para encontrarse de golpe con la gruesa pared de culpabilidad que el pelinegro construía cada vez que recordaba que era Kenny y no Kyle el que se entregaba a él.

Los jueves.- Se portaba como todo un semental con Wendy, quien siempre empezaba quejándose y diciéndole que la tratara como la princesa que era pero al final siempre terminaba poniéndose en cuatro para él; o se divertía jugando con Tweek en la trastienda del local, o si era afortunado y los señores Tweak no estaban, tenia la maravillosa oportunidad de torturar al rubio adicto a la cafeína por debajo del mostrador, porque la expresión que ponía cuando estaba a punto de correrse le parecía totalmente excitante y mas cuando había algún cliente ordenando.

Los sábados.- Irónicamente si le tocaba ir con Damien, se convertían en su mejor día de la semana, el príncipe infernal era algún tipo de dios del sexo, que sabia que hacer exactamente para llevarlo al paraíso en unos cuantos minutos; en cambio si le tocaba ir con Cartman, bueno digamos que al gordo le iban los fetiches y el sadismo, una mala combinación que para desgracia del rubio, había culminado algunas noches con él vestido con medias y lencería de encaje.

Y su mente se nubló al ver al pelinegro caminado hacia el estadio, lejos de él. No quería que Craig se alejara, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en empotrarlo contra la pared mas cercana, besar sus labios sin prisa, probar cada centímetro de su piel, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, marcarlo como su propiedad, decirle que era el único al que realmente amaba. Quería pertenecerle solo a él! Y sobre todo quería terminar con aquella soledad que lo carcomía lentamente.

Porque si bien Kenneth McCormick se acostaba con medio South Park, su corazón siempre estaba vacío. Y era en aquellos escasos momentos en los que dormía en su propia cama, cuando las dudas, el silencio, la soledad y el remordimiento lo convertían en otra clase de persona.

A veces sus reflexiones lo llevaban a la idea de mudarse fuera de Colorado, otras veces se planteaba la posibilidad de prostituirse o de hacerse actor porno para, al menos, dejar de fingir que los regalos y el dinero le llegaban por simpatía, y algunas otras veces cuando las semanas eran especialmente malas, aquella pequeña navaja que guardaba bajo su almohada terminaba haciendo lo suyo contra lo largo de sus antebrazos. Era ahí cuando se daba cuenta de que en realidad el muñeco era él.

Pero sin excepción alguna terminaba pensando en lo inalcanzable que era Craig, en su amor imposible y en la posibilidad de que el pelinegro lo odiara o simplemente lo ignorara si se llegara a enterar del amor que le profesaba.

Y ahora que había tenido al pelinegro tan cerca, ahora que había podido saber realmente si su perfume era remotamente parecido al perfume que su imaginación le asignaba, ahora que conocía en carne propia la suavidad de aquella piel de porcelana; no quería dejarlo ir. No señor, él ya no quería volver a ser la puta de nadie que no fuera Craig Tucker.

Y con esa idea abrumándolo, corrió hasta alcanzar al otro muchacho y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas del brazo, sobresaltándolo y ganándose además de una mirada de asombro y un par de maldiciones por el susto, un buen golpe en la nariz por besar sin permiso aquellos exquisitos labios que resultaron ser mucho más suaves de lo que parecían.

**xoxox**


	5. Veinte Dólares

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Las marcas y artistas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad. Hago esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), contenido sexual implícito o explicito, trastornos psicológicos, mención de violencia/ violencia intrafamiliar, drama, angst, uso y abuso de alcohol y sustancias toxicas (? y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

_**-X-**__Gracias a_ _**Ruha-Raw**__**, **__**hibaXneko**__**, **__**Sweetkill, pauuliiitaa10 **__& __**First OF The Year**_ por sus reviews, _You make me so happy!~(8)_ Esta vez quería contestar algunos por MP, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó! Pero ya mi semestre terminó, solo me falta entregar un trabajo final, que literalmente me pondré a hacerlo después de subir esta actualización hahaha, en fin me han estado preguntando por mis otras historias y quiero decirles que por el momento están en _pausa_, ya que me dedicaré a terminarlas de una por una, empezando por _Bad Romance_, porque me di cuenta de que entre trabajos y escuela perdía mucho el hilo de las tramas y nunca recordaba que seguía para actualizar… Aclarando que si planeo terminarlas –TODAS!- Pero en fin…! Espero que disfruten este capítulo & nos leemos al final para hacerles la gran pregunta de esta historia_…(insertar música de suspenso)-__**x- **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_-QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!? PUTO MARICA!- _Craig le gritaba con una rabia visceral que le revolvió las entrañas al rubio quien del golpe había caído de sentón al suelo.

La sangre que brotaba escandalosamente desde su cara manchaba la nieve frente a él, sin duda tenía la nariz rota y aunque el dolor era abrumador, lo que más le dolía eran las palabras del otro, cada insulto era una estaca directa a su corazón.

-PORQUE ME BESASTE? ERES UN MARICA DE MIERDA VERDAD? _ME DAS ASCO! COMO TE ATREVES!_

-…- Solo atinó a agachar la mirada, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero aun así le dolía.

_-CONTÉSTAME CABRÓN! PORQUE!?- _El pelinegro lo había levantado violentamente por el cuello de su chamarra y el rubio no reaccionó, ni siquiera le sostuvo la mirada, cosa que lo molesto aun más -_MÍRAME!_ Y el rubio se negó cubriendo su cara con sus brazos, y ambos comenzaron a forcejear -_PORQUE? PORQUE…!_

Las uñas del pelinegro se le clavaban con fuerza en los antebrazos, Craig estaba cada vez mas fuera de sí, seguía gritándole cosas inentendibles, su pañuelo había caído al suelo y la sangre ya manchaba incluso la chamarra del contrario, pero él no iba a ceder, defendería su dignidad si es que aun le quedaba alguna.

Y justo cuando todo el equipo de americano y el de porristas, con Butters y Pip incluidos, había llegado a aquella parte de los jardines de la escuela, Craig le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo y rodando ambos por el suelo.

Al instante se oyó el grito histérico de mas de una de las chicas, alguien que sonó como Cartman gritaba- _Pelea! Pelea!-_ y al instante se armó un círculo de personas alrededor de ellos, Tweek gritaba algo acerca del fin del mundo, Craig repartía puñetazos en sus brazos y cara, Clyde y Token le gritaban al pelinegro intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero nadie se animaba a interferir.

Stan, Kyle y Damien eran los últimos en llegar al lugar y se apresuraron al ver la multitud, para cuando Cartman gritó que apostaba veinte dólares a Tucker, Damien se esfumó con un _-plop_- y Stan se olvidó de la cortesía y prácticamente se abrió paso a empujones hasta el frente.

La imagen que encontraron no era nada agradable de ver, Kenny estaba tirado de lado, doblado a la mitad con ambos brazos cubriéndose la cabeza, con un Craig sentado a horcajadas sobre él que no dejaba de golpear ni de insultarlo. Y aunque la cantidad de sangre que manchaba sus ropas y el suelo junto a ellos ya era algo alarmante, el rubio no hacia ningún intento por defenderse.

_-QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!-_ Bramó el príncipe infernal, en un tono que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes, el aire se volvió tan pesado y asfixiante cuando los poderes del anticristo se activaron, un Damien de ojos completamente negro ónix y largos colmillos estaba listo para intervenir.

Sin embargo no alcanzó a mover ni un solo músculo, Stanley Marsh ya se había lanzado contra su co-capitán con una determinación rara vez vista en él. La multitud ahogó un grito, nadie jamás había intentado detener a Craig Tucker, todos sabían que era un salvaje y sus golpes eran certeros, por lo tanto sus peleas generalmente terminaban cuando él se aburría o cuando la otra persona cedía ante él. Stan simplemente no pensó, al ver al rubio en aquellas condiciones su cuerpo reaccionó por mero instinto.

Tacleó a Craig con todo lo que tenía, tomándolo por sorpresa y ambos cayeron lejos de Kenny, Stan rápidamente se recuperó y se montó sobre el otro muchacho, quien al sentir que intentaban inmovilizarle los brazos comenzó a patalear. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, toda su concentración estaba en ganarle al contrario.

Damien y Kyle se aproximaron con rapidez a auxiliar a Kenny, cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando al descubrir su maltratada cara se encontraron además con que Kenneth McCormick lloraba amargamente, algo que los dejó paralizados, solo Kyle, siendo siempre el más sensato, se arrodillo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

El puño izquierdo del mayor chocó en seco contra la cara de Marsh abriéndole el labio inferior, quien perdió el equilibrio dejando que Tucker le diera vuelta a la situación poniéndose él arriba, y Stan se defendió como pudo, incluso mordió al mayor, quien solo se inmuto cuando Stan le encajó con todas sus fuerzas las uñas en su herida del brazo derecho, haciéndolo por fin retroceder, dándole a Stan unos segundos para respirar.

Craig estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo contra el menor, cuando el grotesco sonido de Kenny vomitando escandalosamente sobre la nieve lo sobresalto, Stan que aun sentía la adrenalina recorrerlo, aprovechó la distracción para golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer de lado, Craig se llevó ambas manos a la zona afectada y comenzó a gemir de dolor, y cuando Stan se puso de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, se quedó por fin inmóvil. Ambos pelinegros respiraban con dificultad y tenían toda la ropa desarreglada y llena de sangre, incluso Stan había perdido su gorro en algún momento. Pero aquello se había terminado y al parecer alguien había perdido veinte dólares.

Cuando Craig salió de su trance, lo primero que vio fue a Stan sobre él, intento preguntarle pero la mirada cargada de rencor que le dirigió el menor mientras se separaba de él lo dejó sin palabras, al instante Token, Clyde y Jimmy se le acercaron, él solo los miró desorientado, algo en la forma en la que Token lo miraba le decía que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. El dolor lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies cuando lo ayudaron a levantarse y ahí fue cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba el rubio, que seguía arrodillado intentando detener sus arcadas, mientras Damien intentaba reconfortarlo. Buttes y Tweek mantenían cierta distancia pero ambos lucían aterrados y la demás multitud comenzaba a dispersarse.

-_Y-Yo… hice eso?-_ Sus ojos ámbar no se despegaron ni un instante de Kenny. –_Que paso?- _Pregunto con la voz cargada de angustia.

-_Dímelo tú a mí, cuando veníamos para el estadio los encontramos así_…- La voz de Token lo hizo sentir peor.

_-Yo…_

_-Ni siquiera se defendió…_- Clyde miraba shockeado a rubio, que ahora era cargado seguramente rumbo a la enfermería, Craig miró sorprendido a su amigo.

_-Pero entonces como...?!_

- _Stan… nunca lo habíamos visto así…- _Token miró al aludido renguear apoyado del pelirrojo, justo detrás de Damien y Kenny.

Y Craig también fijo su vista en él, tal vez acababa de toparse con un rival.

_-x-_

Ya había pasado una semana y media después del incidente, como era de esperarse suspendieron a Craig tres días, días en los que el pelinegro estuvo consumiéndose en la culpabilidad cuando el efecto de sus "medicamentos" se lo permitía.

Y nadie sabía nada de Kenny, no había vuelto a clases desde entonces e incluso había dejado de cumplir con las citas de su agenda, y como era de esperarse ya corrían cientos de rumores, el más sonado era que había intentado suicidarse frente a Damien en la enfermería, pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para confirmarlo con el príncipe infernal, que había estado prácticamente inaccesible los últimos días, incluso había hecho explotar medio laboratorio de química cuando Cartman había comentado en voz alta que Kenny era un marica y que la arena en la vagina se la podía quitar él a cogidas.

Así que las cosas habían estado bastante tensas, durante clases se podía escuchar a Stan suspirando contra las ventanas, con un pelirrojo impotente ante la situación, y también se podían escuchar los murmullos y rezos satánicos de Damien, ya que por lo visto ni siquiera él había logrado hablar con el rubio, y a toda hora lo intentaba monitorear con ayuda de sus poderes. Y por alguna razón que Craig no lograba entender Wendy y Bebe estaban especialmente moletas con él. Eso sin mencionar que todos lo miraban con temor cuando hacia cualquier movimiento brusco.

Y aquel jueves había comenzado una nevada algo fuerte y como mucha gente había faltado, las clases se habían cancelado a medio día, no obstante medio grupo se había pasado directo al parque a jugar basquetbol, Damien se había ido llevándose a Pip a quien sabe dónde, y Stan jugaba en el equipo de Clyde contra Cartman y Token, mientras Kyle leía un libro en las gradas y un malhumorado Craig fumaba en la esquina de las gradas contrarias, esperar a Ruby nunca era divertido.

Y justo cuando Clyde y Stan alegaban una falta, Butters había entrado corriendo hasta media cancha.

-_Chicos! Chicos! T-tienen que ver esto!-_ Grito el pequeño tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-_Ahora que ocurre Butters?-_ Pregunto Token, mientras que todos se acercaban a ellos.

_-Es Kenny!-_ Craig rápidamente se acercó al oír el nombre- _Kevin y yo íbamos a los videojuegos del centro y cuando llegamos ya estaba ahí! Según el dueño tiene toda la semana ahí! En la máquina de baile!_

-_Pero que dices!? Cómo está?-_ Stan tomó al pequeño de los hombros.

_- L-la verdad no se ve muy bien… y parece que ha estado bebiendo…_

-_QUE? Rápido! Vamos_!- Dijo apurando a los demás- _Llamaré a Damien, Kyle vienes?_

_-S-si! Vamos!- _dijo guardando con rapidez todas su cosas.

Y todo mundo se fue siguiendo al rubio, todos menos Cartman y Craig, Cartman porque en realidad le daba pereza ir y Craig porque no sabía si su presencia seria bien recibida.

_-Que no piensas ir a ver a tu amorcito?-_ El sarcasmo no se hizo esperar, y el pelinegro solo le contesto con su típica cara de póker-_ A mí no me engañas, tú y el pendejo de Stan se comen a Kenny cada vez que lo ven, es una lástima que después de lo que le hiciste no puedas ni siquiera acercártele…- _Craig hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo- _Si supieras que bien la chupa… A ese puto le encanta chuparme las bolas…_

Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Craig lo había pateado en los bajos.

_-Ughhh…! Me l-las vas a pagar Tucker!- _Lloriqueó desde el suelo.

-_Jódete!_- Le respondió fríamente haciéndole su típica seña antes de comenzar a seguir a los demás.

Mientras Damien se había aparecido ente al grupo en cuanto Stan le había colgado. Y todos juntos se apresuraron a entrar al local de videojuegos. Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vería. Ahí rodeado por una pequeña multitud, estaba Kenny vestido únicamente con un pantalón de mezclilla que parecía ser el mismo de aquel lunes, que dejaba a la vista el elástico de sus bóxers negros, dejando su perfecto abdomen y sus hombros y brazos bien trabajados a la vista de todos, bailando como todo un profesional contra Kevin en aquella máquina. La pequeña multitud lo ovacionaba cada vez que hacia algún movimiento especialmente sugerente y Kevin, siendo el campeón regional de la dance, parecía estar teniendo problemas para seguirle el paso.

En cuanto la canción termino, el asiático se dejó caer con cansancio al suelo, el rubio había ganado.

-_Hey Kevin~!- _Canturreó en un tono tanto ebrio como sensual acercándose al nombrado- _Me debes…- _Kevin sesonrojó violentamente ante la repentina cercanía del otro y algunas de las chicas presentes soltaron suspiros al verlo coquetear.

-_Pero qué carajo? KENNY!-_ Damien se le adelanto a Stan, que parecía estar dividido entre caer en un colapso nervioso o brincarle encima a Kenny y el rubio se giró con dificultad a verlo.

-Damien~!- Dijo de nuevo con ese tono, que hizo a la mayoría sonrojarse de sobremanera.

Y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, todo mundo pudo admirar su nuevo aspecto, su cabello que parecía más largo enmarcaba perfectamente su cara, porque así es, llevaba la cara descubierta; haciendo resaltar aquellos ojos zafiro, que parecían estar nublados y tenían unas notables ojeras, además en su nariz llevaba una especie de tira de tela adhesiva negra, ya que al parecer aun no había sanado del todo; sus labios lucían resecos, por falta o exceso de uso según se viera, y aquel piercing negro lucia realmente sexy; y el único adorno en su pecho descubierto era un tatuaje, recién hecho según parecía, sobre el pectoral izquierdo que rezaba un simple y descarado pero muy estilizado "Kenneth".

_-Que hay dude!?-_ Dijo lanzándose a abrazar al anticristo por el cuello- _Porque no habías venido a visitarme? Te extrañaba…_-dijo restregándose descaradamente contra el otro muchacho.

Damien lejos de ponerse nervioso se limitó a arrugar la nariz, el aroma del rubio era una fuerte mezcla de sexo, sudor, alcohol y… orines de gato?

_**-x-**_

_Y la pregunta del millón de dólares es:…. Quién es el **uke** y quien es el **seme**? ¿Por qué?_

_Contestando esta pregunta me ayudaran a completar el siguiente capítulo.._

_Besos!_


	6. Absurdo Desafío

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Las marcas y artistas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad. Hago esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), contenido sexual implícito o explicito, trastornos psicológicos, mención de violencia intrafamiliar, drama, angst, violencia, uso y abuso de alcohol y sustancias toxicas y gatos(?), y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

_**-X- **__Gracias a __**Sweetkill, Vicky, NothingButEverything**__ & __**Lotus**__ por sus reviews! __Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de alentarme, no sé qué haría sin ustedes! Soy un asco con las actualizaciones lo sé! :$ Admito que necesitaba un tiempo para mí, y aunque aún sigo con mi crisis existencial ya estoy de vuelta! Hablando del fic, ya se ha tomado la decisión de quien es quien en esta relación! (?) Y en este capítulo sabremos un poco más de la perspectiva de Craig y de cómo inicio su "problema". Yo disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo ya que tiene muchas referencias a mis capítulos favoritos de la serie y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten! __**-X-**_

**Xoxox**

-_Que carajos te has estado metiendo?-_ Damien preguntó como quien pregunta sobre el clima, y el rubio se separó lentamente de él.

- _Pues la verdad no sabría decirte! Solo puedo asegurarte que esta vez casi le tocaba las tetas a esa puta*...!-_ El rubio rio tontamente y se volvió hasta una de las mesas del lugar y en cuanto se sentó una chava en una mini-mini falda se sentó inmediatamente sobre sus piernas haciéndolo sonreír para luego besarla hambrientamente- _Anda linda, se buena y tráele algo de beber a mis amigos_- la chica les dirigió una mirada coqueta antes de desaparecer local adentro. Todos miraban asombrados la escenita.

-_Y quien es ella?-_ pregunto de nuevo el obscuro con toda la calma del mundo.

- _Britney, Brittany? No lo recuerdo, pero fue la última que me jugó en la máquina y perdió, y bueno ahora Kevin la remplazará y será mi puta personal!-_ El pobre muchacho tembló de arriba abajo con esas palabras y Butters prácticamente corrió a abrazarlo.

_- Que carajos has estado haciendo Kenny!? Esto no está bien!-_ Chilló el pelirrojo.

_-Tranquilo dude! Es mi nuevo pasatiempo eso es todo! _

_-Y la escuela?_

_-No Kyle eso no es para mí! La verdad todo South Park ya sabe para lo que soy bueno en realidad!- _De nuevo rio, esta vez con un tono amargo- _Y pues aquí me la paso muy bien, tengo a todas las chicas que quiero y hago lo que quiero, sin complicaciones!-_ dijo abriendo los brazos como si les estuviera mostrando su pequeño paraíso.

Atrás del grupo de Damien y ellos, un par de ojos ámbar observaban con detenimiento al rubio. La verdad es que Craig siempre se había sentido atraído por el rubio, pero después de escuchar las historias que Cartman contaba sobre como el rubio cogía con todo mundo, y después de comprobarlo en una de las tantas fiestas donde lo había visto coger con Clyde dentro de un auto, supuso que si Kenny no lo buscaba era porque él no le gustaba, y además como su madre le decía, nadie jamás llegaría a querer estar con un demente como él, el único que a veces le seguía la corriente sin llegar a nada serio, era Thomas, pero que se podía esperar si el rubiecillo mal hablado estaba igual de "dañado" que él.

Pero él deseaba al rubio playboy, y la desesperación de ni siquiera poder tocarlo hacia todo peor. Ruby lo había pillado en más de una ocasión luchando contra su angustia, y por consecuencia lo habían llenado con más y más antipsicóticos y antidepresivos. Y su vida era un infierno, no recordaba la última vez que había estado "limpio", y cada vez que oponía resistencia para tomar sus medicamentos sus padres insistían en que cada vez estaba peor y en que no tenían más remedio que inyectarlo. Así que todas sus tardes estaba condenado a pasarlas con la mente nublada, mirando el techo de su habitación e intentando recordar porque estaba ahí.

Él sabía en el fondo que tomar todos aquellos medicamentos lo estaba dañando más, no es que fuera un experto en psicología o en medicina, pero en cuanto su efecto pasaba descubría que había hecho algo terrible, como aquel día que despertó para darse cuenta de que había masacrado a Kenny a golpes en el patio de la escuela, ni siquiera recordaba el porqué. Esa semana y media si saber nada del rubio había sido terrible para él, el remordimiento lo carcomía en sus ratos de lucidez y al verlo así su madre insistía en subirle las dosis de todo, Craig ya dudaba de que era real y que no. Y ahora ahí estaba, viendo a un Kenny que lucía terriblemente sensual bailando y presumiéndole a todo mundo su cuerpo perfecto, sin duda debía de estarlo alucinado.

Porque el "Kenny real" no era así, si bien era descarado en algunas cosas, no era un exhibicionista. Por más que bebiera, nunca dejaba que lo encontraran con alguien. Era muy cuidadoso con su imagen y siempre había un aura de misterio* que lo envolvía, siempre con media cara cubierta, alguna que otra vez dejaba su cabello a la vista pero jamás su cara, era como si su identidad misma fuera prohibida para todo público. Craig pensaba que era porque no cualquiera era digno de contemplar su bello rostro, _que si él sabía de eso_!

Fue en el verano ante pasado, cuando Sheila Broflovski había insistido en que se llevara a cabo otro torneo de beisbol, para promover la sana convivencia entre los jóvenes, y alentar a los más pequeños a seguir el ejemplo de practicar algún deporte y no estar todo el verano en el internet o en los videojuegos y blahblahblah; en ese entonces fue cuando Craig tuvo la oportunidad de ver por primera vez la cara completa del rubio, y ese maravilloso descubrimiento se había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria…

...

_Era un uno de esos días donde el sol intenso de la estación carcomía todo a su paso, eso incluía las ganas de estar a la intemperie, y este año como previniendo la posible vergüenza, Randy Marsh era el encargado de entrenarlos, y solo a alguien como a Randy Marsh se le habría ocurrido citarlos a las putas tres de la tarde, así que ahí estaban, un jodido jueves a las jodidas tres de la tarde, bajo el despiadado sol de Julio, esperando al cuarteto de pendejos de Stan, porque obviamente Randy no iba a empezar a entrenar sin su hijo y su amiguitos._

_Para Craig había sido un día de mierda, Ruby lo había levantado a gritos alegando que como papá no estaba, él las tenía que llevar al hospital para la revisión mensual de mamá, ni siquiera lo habían dejado desayunar en paz, había tenido que salir a encender el auto con un waffle a medio comer, todo el camino al Paso al Infierno había tenido que soportar a su madre riñéndolo por lo desarreglado que iba siempre a todos lados y encima Ruby no dejaba de cantar a todo pulmón las estúpidas canciones de la radio. Dios! Con lo feliz que estaba en su cama... Luego su madre había insistido en que debía entrar con ellas, el pelinegro obedeció a regañadientes, y para variar los habían entretenido más de hora y media en la sala de espera, junto con otros tantos pacientes que quien sabe qué clase de enfermedades contagiosas tenían, como odiaba los jodidos hospitales!_

_El doctor no les había dado buenas noticias, al parecer el trastorno de su madre estaba empeorando, lo que significaba que esta vez sus medicamentos serían de por vida, algo que ella no tomó muy bien que digamos, le había gritado al doctor majadería y media, alegando que ella no estaba mal y que todo era un invento de él, al final entre dos enfermeras habían tenido que inyectarle un tranquilizante, habían salido de ahí con un mal sabor de boca y en todo el camino a casa los acompañó un silencio incomodo, ni Ruby se atrevió a comentar algo. Obviamente llegando a casa su madre se encerró en su cuarto sin dirigirles ni una palabra, su hermana se fue enseguida poniendo de pretexto que iría a comer a casa de quien sabe cuál de sus amigas, dejándolo por fin a solas._

_Se hizo cualquier cosa de comer y subió a su habitación para intentar dormir un rato, aprovechando la calma momentánea antes de que su padre llegara del trabajo, ya que en cuanto supiera la notica se iba a armar otro escándalo, tanto él como su hermana lo sabían, Ruby había sido bastante inteligente al haberse salido de casa… y justo cuando intentaba buscar un pretexto para escaparse él también, su tono de mensajes sonó: entrenamiento de beisbol en media hora. Sin duda alguien debía odiarlo y mucho._

_Y ahí estaba con esa ridícula playera del uniforme y con esa estúpida gorra roja, sentado en las gradas intentando aprovechar la poca sombra que había, algo que no le servía de mucho ya que Tweek estaba pegado a él como sanguijuela, el pequeño rubio adicto a la cafeína tenía la para nada decente costumbre de abrázalo como si no hubiera un mañana cada vez que estaba asustado, lo cual era prácticamente todo el tiempo, y era algo que normalmente no le molestaría de no ser porque en esos momentos el infame calor y la cercanía del otro lo hacían sudar en demasía, eso sin contar que el pequeño short y esa playera unas dos tallas más grandes que llevaba Tweek ya le estaban alborotando un poquito las hormonas que como en todo adolescente, decidían aparecerse en los peores momentos. Joder lo que daría por estar en casa durmiendo frente al aire acondicionado. Por qué tardaban tanto esos hijos de puta?_

_Bueno en algo tenía que matar el tiempo, no? Cuando sintió a Tweek temblar ligeramente contra él supo en que quería ocupar ese tiempo, luego de mucho insistir y de ganarse unas miradas acusatorias por parte de Token, había logrado convencer al rubio y para su mala suerte, justo cuando logro llevárselo detrás de las gradas para besarlo como se besa en los veranos, Stan y compañía habían aparecido acompañados por la mamá de Cartman y algunas bebidas para compensar la espera. -"Todo mundo a sus posiciones!"- Había dicho el señor Marsh, apresurándolos y él, molesto por la interrupción a su sesión de besos, se dirigió maldiciendo por lo bajo a su lugar en la caja de bateo, seguido por un Tweek desaliñado y muy ruborizado._

_Tomó su bate con firmeza, se puso en posición y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Cabello dorado, ojos azul cielo, pestañas largas y claras, nariz recta y ligeramente respingada, pómulos perfectos, mentón ligeramente prominente, labios apetecibles y una sonrisa encantadora. Craig lo miraba anonadado, jamás se había sentido así, fue como un flechazo directo a su pecho. Pero, quien demonios era él? _

_Rápidamente recorrió con la mirada a sus compañeros, Tweek estaba justo detrás, intentando practicar torpemente su swing con un gesto que rayaba en lo adorable; Butters estaba cerca de tercera base* con ese pequeño short turquesa intentando concentrase en el juego a pesar de las miradas sugerentes que recibía, y es que su short hablaba por él; Pip estaba en la banca intentando sujetar su largo cabello en una coleta mientras Damien lo molestaba diciéndole que ahora si se veía como niña; Thomas tampoco podía ser, ya que le acababa de mandar un mensaje hace días diciendo que andaba en casa de sus abuelos y no los visitaría hasta Agosto; y luego se dio cuenta de que el único rubio que le faltaba de ubicar era Kenny…_

_Puta madre, con razón el malnacido siempre cubría su cara! Pero lo que más sorprendió al pelinegro era el hecho de que nadie parecía notarlo, era como si todos lo consideraran un extra en escena o algo así, supuso que todos estaban tan acostumbrados a verlo con su parca, que nadie reparaba en su presencia ahora que no la llevaba._

_Está de sobra decir que se llevó los tres strikes en ese bateo. Pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando regresó al banquillo, de pronto era como si ni siquiera notara aquel calor abrasador. Tenía que invitarlo a salir, fuera como fuera tenía que hacer que se fijara en él. Y con ese pensamiento en la mente las horas de práctica se le fueron rapidísimo, Clyde incluso se quejó de su buen humor. _

_De haber sabido que aquella seria su última tarde "limpio", tal vez habría jugado mejor, tal vez se habría quedado más tiempo al final a platicar con el equipo, tal vez habría besado con más avidez a Tweek e incluso tal vez hubiera invitado a salir a Kenny. Porque después de aquella cena con su familia nada volvería a ser lo mismo en la vida de Craig Tucker…._

_..._

Y ahí estaba, casi dos años después contemplando no solo la cara perfecta sino gran parte de la anatomía del rubio, y… _Ese era un tatuaje?_ _Dios mío! _Decidió acercarse más, ya que desde donde estaba no podía escuchar lo que discutían, porque la tensión en sus caras, y los gestos desesperados Stan indicaban que era una discusión…

-_Por favor Kenny no me vengas con eso! – _Interrumpió Marsh al aludido- _Vas a hacer que compitamos contigo en una estúpida máquina de baile?!_

_-OYE!- _Se quejó Kevin, pero nadie le hizo caso.

_-Esas son las reglas Stan! MI territorio, MIS reglas! Si alguno de ustedes logra ganarme, haré lo que sea que me pida, lo que sea~!- _Sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz con desesperación y los demás dudaron. Si Kevin siendo el campeón regional, no había podido vencerle, que les esperaba? No era como si lo fueran a dejar simplemente ahí, drogándose y haciendo quien sabe que otras cosas en vez de ir a la escuela, en vez de vivir! Porque en el fondo Stan sabía que aquella era una mera fachada para cubrir lo que realmente le ocurría a su amigo, aquella era su manera, muy estúpida, de sobrellevar el rechazo de Craig, bueno lo que suponía que había sido un rechazo porque no había querido hablar con nadie acerca de lo ocurrido aquello fatídico lunes.

-_Y bien? Quien de ustedes bailara conmigo?_

Stan lloraba internamente, aquello le causó un _déjà vu_. Enserio? Un concurso de baile? _No tenía ni idea de si Kyle o Token supieran bailar tan bien como para enfrentar el desafío_ ya que ni de coña iba a ser él, que tenía el ritmo de un sofá y lo único que podía bailar medianamente decente era "Achy Breaky _Heart"* y dudaba que estuviera incluida en la dance; Kevin ya había sido derrotado y por la mirada de terror de Butters, él tampoco iba a ser una opción, Que seguía? Correr a buscar a Ethan para que bailara góticamente contra Kenny?, así que Stan _se giró buscando apoyo en el anticristo, quien ya se estaba pensando en la posibilidad de simplemente matar al rubio para no tener que pasar por la vergüenza del concursito de baile.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestarle, alguien ya se les había adelantado.

-_Yo lo haré… -_Todos se giraron a mirarlo, mientras se acercaba con paso decidido. Total si esta era otra de sus alucinaciones no tenía nada que temer o sí?- _Yo bailaré…_

El sonido de su voz pareció retumbar por todo el local y el mundo pareció detenerse un instante para Kenny. Ahí estaba frente a todos el mismísimo Craig Tucker aceptando su absurdo desafío.

-x-x-

**N.A:** "Achy Breaky _Heart" es mejor conocida como "No Rompas más mi Pobre Corazón" por acá en mi país y admito que casi me pongo a bailar con Stan cuando vi el episodio! hahaha_


	7. Lo Que Quieras!

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Las marcas y artistas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad. Hago esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), contenido sexual implícito o explicito, trastornos psicológicos, mención de violencia intrafamiliar, drama, angst, violencia, uso y abuso de alcohol y sustancias toxicas y gatos(?), y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

_**-X- **__Gracias a ****__Kenny-haku-yowane. iluv. yaoi__**, **__a __**Sweetkill **__& a__** Malteada **__por sus reviews! Gracias también a esas personitas que siguen esta historia! n3n Aunque tengo algunos problemillas, ustedes me animan a continuar! Y bueno… esta semana fue mi graduación y anduve de arriba abajo con los preparativos y buscando vestido y todo eso, por eso se retrasó un poco la actualización que tenía programada. Pero ya estamos aquí con el capítulo siete! (yaaaay!) Y debo confesarles que de todas mis historias, a esta le apostaba un final rápido e incluso en un momento me planteé el no continuarla, pero me alegro de no haberla dejado! Especialmente ahora que me di cuenta de cuál de los personajes es el que me representa… Me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto y espero que a ustedes también les agrade! __**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

De pronto Kenny se sintió tan sobrio como nadie, su rostro adquirió una notable palidez y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado ahí sin saber muy bien que hacer. Craig en cambio se tomó su tiempo para llegar hasta la plataforma de la máquina de baile, con una parsimonia típica de él se despojó de su chamarra, dejando a descubierto la camisa azul marino mal abotonada que llevaba ese día, para luego remangar sus mangas hasta los codos, acto seguido, y sorprendiendo a la pequeña multitud que lo observaba, se despojó de su infalible gorro de pompones amarillos, colocó todo en una de las sillas del local y subió a la dance, ocupando el lugar junto al rubio.

- _Y bien? Eliges tú la canción?– _Preguntó mirándolo directamente a lo ojos.

Al rubio se le borraron todas la ideas al verse reflejado en aquellos profundos ojos, lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento eran los latidos furiosos de su propio corazón. Para su suerte, seguramente estaba por darle un infarto o algo así.

Estaba paralizado, miles de pensamientos se amontonaban en su mente, una parte de él quería gritarle a Craig por ser un "desalmado-cabrón-sexy-hijo de puta" y tener el atrevimiento de aparecerse como si nada; otra parte de él estaba aterrado ante la mera presencia del pelinegro, su nariz aún estaba muy resentida de la pelea que habían tenido; aunque también se sentía aliviado de verlo ahí, esa semana y media sin saber de él y de pensar en que tal vez nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra, por más masoquista que se oyera, había sido una verdadera tortura; también estaba emocionado ante la idea de competir contra él, si le ganaba ya tenía unas MUY buenas ideas para poner en practica; pero sobre todo, una parte de él, la parte de su conciencia que generalmente lo conducía a hacer locuras, solo podía pensar en lo sexy que se veía Craig, solo podía concentrarse en aquellos ojos ámbar que por primera después de mucho desearlo, lo estaban mirando solo a él.

Lo siguiente pasó frente a Kenny como si fuera en cámara lenta, Stan olvidándose de su buen comportamiento y serenidad, prácticamente se había lanzado enfurecido contra su co-capitán gritándole mil y un cosas, y por supuesto que Craig no se quedó callado; Damien prácticamente se interpuso entre los dos para evitar que pasaran a los golpes; Kyle se aferraba con fuerza al brazo derecho de Stan intentando con sus palabras hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras Token hacia lo mismo con Craig; Clyde parecía tener un conflicto de bando en ese momento, y se dedicaba a mirar todo desde su lugar; Butters corrió nervioso a buscar al dueño del local y Kevin aprovecho la confusión del momento para esconderse entre las mesas de billar, ni de broma iba a aceptar su puesto de puta de base*. Mientras tanto el circulo de personas a su alrededor se había incrementado, ya no solo eran las admiradoras de Kenny, varios de los chicos que acostumbraban pasar su tardes en el Arcade también se habían acercado y algunos incluso habían sacado sus celulares para grabar el encuentro.

_-VETE AL CARAJO MARSH! QUIEN CHINGADOS TE CREES QUE ERES!? QUE McCORMIK LO DECIDA!_

Todos los sonidos que parecían hacer eco en la mente de Kenneth, se apagaron de pronto, el nombrado salió de su conflicto interno al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Tucker, un silencio muy denso cayó sobre el lugar.

Stan y Craig lo miraban expectantes, era en esos escasos momentos cuando a Kenny le parecía que ambos eran a simple vista como dos gotas de agua, pero luego de mirar detenidamente los expresivos ojos azules de su amigo de la infancia, para pasar a aquellas orbes ambarinas que aunque normalmente mostraban seriedad e indiferencia, muy en el fondo expresaban una maraña de sentimientos que ni Kenny ni nadie, lograban alcanzar a entender; ahí era cuando se daba cuenta de que en realidad aquellos dos eran como dos copos de nieve.

-_Déjalo Stan…- _Comenzó el rubio en un todo bajo, y medio mundo comenzó a gritarle ahora a él- _Igual no creo que tenga oportunidad contra mí!- _Sentenció mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas de superioridad, demostrándole a todos que su ánimo había regresado.

Stan suspiró derrotado y se bajó de la plataforma; Kyle suspiró aliviado y guío a su súper mejor amigo a una de las mesas cercanas; Token suspiró resignado, –_Porque demonios nadie lo escuchaba cuando les advertía que las cosas no iban a salir bien_?- y se dirigió a sacar a Clyde de su dilema para también ir a sentarse; Damien, les dedicó una sonrisa tan macabra antes de bajar también de la plataforma, que inconscientemente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kenny; e increíblemente, Craig también sonrió.

No con malicia ni con sarcasmo, la sonrisa de Craig era una sonrisa cargada de simple felicidad. Y en el instante en el que Kenny la vio supo que aquel desafío ya estaba perdido.

-_Por favor elige tú la canción…- _Sin embargo tuvo que disimular, así que con su mejor sonrisa galante se inclinó hacia el pelinegro, quien lo miraba atentamente.- _Adelante…_

_-Bien, pero luego no te quejes…-_Dejó de mirar a su contrincante para enfocarse en la pantalla y comenzar a buscar la canción.

A su alrededor la gente se amontonaba para verlos, los celulares estaban en alto listos para subir todo a youtube y alguien les había hecho el favor de bajar las luces del local. Así que toda la atención recaía sobre ellos dos, las luces de neón en rosa, azul y verde de la dance le daban a aquel escenario la atmosfera perfecta. Craig confirmó su selección y en cuanto aquella voluptuosa pelirroja, (de blusa blanca con mucho escote, minifalda roja, lencería sexy con ligueros, largas piernas cubiertas con unos calcetones blancos y tacones rojos, montada en aquella flamante bicicleta roja) apareció, la corazonada de Kenny quedó totalmente confirmada.

La puta máquina de baile tenía una canción de RED RACER.

Luego Craig eligió la dificultad más alta y el rubio, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, hizo lo mismo, y ambos esperaron a que la música empezara.

Three. Two. One. GO!

La canción comenzaba con una suave melodía, típica de cualquier videojuego, y Kenny no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco cursi, en el video los autos estaban alineados en la salida y los corredores estaban preparándose; el rubio le dedicó la última mirada a Craig antes de que la pelirroja entrara en escena, la carrera empezó e inmediatamente el ritmo de la música cambió, era una mezcla de electrónica con rock? Con un bajeo impresionante, y la letra empezaba con una especie de rap en inglés, luego cambiaba a japonés, primero cantaba un hombre y luego las chicas le hacían el coro: GO RED RACER, GO RED RACER, GO~!

El pelinegro a su lado se movía con una gracia y agilidad tan impropias, que casi todas la miradas se enfocaron inmediatamente en él, Kenny hacia su mejor esfuerzo por seguir las flechas que iban apareciendo en la pantalla; ahora los autos iban corriendo lado a lado, girando en esas curvas cerradísimas, y la pelirroja esperaba pacientemente en la línea de meta; arriba, centro, derecha, centro, abajo, centro, izquierda, centro y ahora doble. El rubio falló dos, tres y cuatro flechas, movió los pies rápidamente, pero al ritmo equivocado y sus pasos se volvieron algo torpes. –_Como carajos se supone que va esto?- _Miró de reojo y lo que vio lo dejó descolocado un momento, Craig giraba sobre sí mismo alternando el centro con las demás flechas, dándole por un momento la espalda a la pantalla pero acertando en todo, él falló otras cinco flechas y Stan gritó algo que sonó a –"_JODERKen! Mueveeeeete!"-._

Craig brincó hacia el frente y luego a la izquierda, y casi se topa con el rubio, que al sentirlo tan cerca se dió cuenta de que ha hecho el paso en el sentido contrario e inmediatamente lo corrigió, ambos brincaron hacia atrás, cruzado, izquierda, atrás, centro, derecha, cruzado. –GO RED RACER, GO RED RACER, GO~!- Ahora Red Racer y el malvado competían llanta con llanta para llegar a la meta, colores neón rodean la pista; Craig saltó hacia el frente y le dio de nuevo la espalda a la pantalla, a Kenny se le encogió el ánimo, pero sus pasos fueron firmes esta vez. –GO RED RACER, GO RED RACER, GO! GO! (GO….!)- El susodicho ganó la carrera y la pelirroja corre a besarlo a la línea de meta.

Ambos aciertan el último paso cruzado y el fondo se desvanece, respiraron agitadamente, todos los presentes en el local de Arcade se acercaron a mirar, incluso a Kevin se le olvido su estado de puta de base, las puntuaciones comenzaron a sumarse y extrañamente el más emocionado parecía ser el príncipe infernal.

1,998,762 -VS- 2,199,623. Ambos con rango "S".

La multitud irrumpió en aplausos, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas aun incrédulo y el pelinegro se dobló por la cintura para luego levantarse a poner sus iniciales, un "CTK", en el primer lugar de los records, donde los primeros cinco en dicha canción son de él, y sonrío con autosuficiencia porque acaba de superar su propio record por un buen margen. Stan y los demás se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

-_Que te pasó Ken?- _Preguntó Stan, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporase.

_-No lo sé dude, no esperaba que Craig bailara tan bien…- _Lo miró abatido, y se topó con una mirada cargada de preocupación en esos ojos azules.

-_Y ahora qué piensas hacer? Cumplirás con… bueno, con lo que dijiste?_

Kenny conocía demasiado bien a Stan, detrás de aquella preocupación podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación de su amigo, una desesperación que hasta ahora siempre iba sido dirigida hacia Kyle, y si no fuera porque el pelirrojo y los demás estaban ahí presentes, ya se habría lanzado a besarlo para borrar cualquier duda y temor que se estuvieran formando en la mente de Stan. Sin embargo se limitó a devolverle una mirada intensa, cargada de deseo, con la que esperaba comunicarle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Stan se ruborizó al captar las intenciones del rubio y le sonrió nervioso. Casi al instante Kyle se acercó a ellos, como presintiendo por donde iban las cosas.

-_Vaya! Parece que Craig tenía todo planeado, eh Kenny? – _Casi se metió entre los dos, rompiendo cualquier atmosfera entre ellos, y Stan se separó rápidamente del rubio.

-_S-si! Quien lo hubiera imaginado!_

_-Ah… ese cabrón!- _Se lamentó el rubio de su suerte.

_-Te dejaste engañar por sus encantos y caíste directo a la trampa del lobo…-_ Confirmó Damien, acercándose con una sonrisa macabra, y Kenny tuvo el presentimiento de que no solo lo decía por él. Y un silencio incomodo los acompañó por un minuto.

-_Bueno creo que me debes…- _Craig se había colocado de nuevo su gorro y lo miraba expectante, detrás de él, Token, Clyde, Butters y Kevin se amontonaban para escuchar.

-_Y cumpliré mi palabra.- _Dijo haciéndole frente.- _Que es lo que quieres?_

Craig levantó una ceja y lo miro de arriba a abajo, como evaluando sus posibilidades. Los demás esperaban en silencio el veredicto y Kenny no pudo evitar pensar en aquella canción que había escuchado alguna vez en la radio. –"_Si el invierno te es muy largo, yo puedo acortarlo. Si te gustan los planetas, yo te los llevo a tu puerta. Tuturu tutututru ahh~ Y si quieres ver a Dios, tengo su foto en un cajón…"**, _si no le fallaba la memoria el grupo se llamaba Denver.

Antes de que Craig pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta del local se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos y dejando entrar una ligera ventisca de aire helado seguida de una pequeña pelirroja, que con un enojo notable se sacudió la nieve de su ropa. Nada más y nada menos que Ruby Tucker acababa de entrar, y con esa misma molestia comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todo el local hasta que logro divisar a su hermano mayor.

-_ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS PERRO!- _Acortó la distancia que los separaba dando zancadas y todos se apartaron para dejarle pasar.- _Se puede saber qué DEMONIOS estabas haciendo?-_ Cogió del cuello de la camisa al pelinegro y le siguió gritando con aquella vocecilla chillona que tenía.-_ TENGO CUARENTA Y DOS MINUTOS BUSCÁNDOTE! Se supone que TÚ me llevarías a casa antes que volviera a nevar!_

_-…- _Craig simplemente la miro con fastidio y los demás temieron, ya que nadie le hablaba así al pelinegro y lograba salir ileso.

_-Coge tus cosas! Nos vamos… AHORA!_

_-Estoy en medio de algo Ruby, porque no te vas al carajo…?- _Su tono calmado y casi sumiso sorprendió de sobremanera a sus compañeros.

-_Porque no te vas tú al carajo mejor? Me importa una mierda lo que estés haciendo, llévame a casa AHORA o quieres que le diga a mamá que me dejaste esperando en la nieve? –_ Su tono cambio rápidamente a uno falsamente tierno…- _Eso quieres hermanito?- _Sonrió maliciosamente- _Sería una lástima que mañana no puedas ir al juego contra Montbello_…

Esto ya era demasiado, la pequeña bruja estaba amenazando a Craig! La tensión que los envolvía era casi palpable. Craig simplemente miro una vez más a Kenny, antes de responder.

-_No, vámonos ya…–_ Ruby sonrió falsamente y se alejó rumbo a la salida- _Te veo mañana en los jardines principales en el segundo receso… - _Le dijo en un tono confidencial al pobre de Kenny que no pudo evitar ruborizarse, por suerte Craig estaba concentrado en que su hermana no volteara- _Si no llego a ir a la escuela, te espero después del juego a la salida de los vestidores…_

Y dicho esto, se alejó si mirar hacia atrás ni una vez.

**-x-**


	8. Frappuccino

**Bad Romance**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Las marcas y artistas mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad. Hago esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), contenido sexual implícito o explicito, trastornos psicológicos, mención de violencia intrafamiliar, drama, angst, violencia, uso y abuso de alcohol y sustancias toxicas y gatos(?), y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

_**-X- **__Gracias a __****__Kenny-haku-yowane. iluv. yaoi__**, **__a __**smileMT**__, a Mr. o Mrs. __**Guest**__!(: & a __**Vicky**__, por sus reviews! __Les he dicho que los amo? :3 Bien, bien! Aquí está el capítulo ocho! :O no pensé que alguna de mis historias llegara a tener tantos capítulos! X) Este capitulo estaba programado para la semana anterior y me disculpo por el retraso, pero llegaron todos los tíos y los primos de visita y me sonsacaron a beber y jugar billar casi a diario! Además de que casi no tenía privacidad para sentarme frente a la lap a escribir algo en forma! ¬3¬ Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y bueno siento retrasar lo inminente, pero en este capítulo veremos a Kenny "limpiando" su negra conciencia! Y conoceremos otra de las parejitas del fic! Yaaaay!(? hahaha espero que lo difruten!__**-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

-_Alguien me puede explicar que carajos acaba de pasar?- _Kenny soltó en cuanto el pelinegro salió de su campo visual y toda la atención se centró directamente en Token y Clyde.

-_Este… Veras Kenny, esto no es algo sencillo de explicar…- _Comenzó hablando muy nervioso Clyde.

_-De hecho no es algo que nosotros podamos explicarles.- _Lo interrumpió Token.

-_Que quieres decir? Ustedes tampoco saben lo que le pasa a Craig?- _Observó el pelirrojo.

-_La verdad es que no…- _Token suspiró y Clyde a su lado clavo la vista en el suelo- _Solo sabemos lo que mismo que ustedes, que está enfermo y necesita antipsicóticos, pero digamos que casi lo tienen que obligar a tomarlos… _

_-Creía que ustedes eran sus mejores amigos… Como es que no tampoco saben…?- _Stan se cortó al notar la culpabilidad en sus rostros.

-_Craig ha cambiado bastante, de pronto comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, ya no quería salir, no contestaba nuestras llamadas_ _y comenzó a portarse cada vez más agresivo…_

-_Durante un tiempo lo intentamos, pero…- _Continuó el castaño con voz rota.

-_Ya no era lo mismo- _Token los miro con dureza, mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su amigo para confortarlo- _ El único que no se rindió fue Tweek, solo sabemos que las cosas tampoco le resultaron del todo bien y ya no se hablan, pueden intentar hablar con él, tal vez a ustedes si les diga algo…_

Token se dio media vuelta y se llevó a Clyde fuera del lugar, dejándolos con la intriga. Permanecieron un rato más en silencio tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-_Bueno será mejor que me vaya, dejé a Pip esperando- _El anticristo comentó con tranquilidad- _Supongo que te veremos mañana en clases Kenneth…_

_-Mierda es cierto! – _El rubio se golpeó la frente con la palma de ambas manos- _Ese hijo de puta lo planeo todo!_

Los demás solo se rieron de su mala suerte.

…_.._

Y exactamente como Craig había previsto, al día siguiente estuvo ausente.

El hecho de que el rubio había regresado a clases, tenía alborotada a toda la clase, en más de una ocasión los profesores habían tenido que parar la clase para acallar la lluvia de preguntas hacia Kenny. Durante el primer receso Wendy y Bebe se le dejaron ir encima. Pero cuando empezaron a discutir sobre quien salía con él atrayendo la indeseada atención de Cartman, Kenny prácticamente se desvaneció en el aire, no tenía tiempo para perras, estaba decidido a hablar con Tweek, así que comenzó a buscarlo por toda la escuela.

Durante su búsqueda pudo percatarse de varias cosas, una era que al parecer Butters lo había botado para salir con Kevin, y es que cuando los había encontrado platicando muy juntitos en una de las jardineras, el pequeño rubio había corrido a su encuentro todo nervioso a darle explicaciones, Kenny solo le acarició el cabello y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él entendía; y el rubio regreso feliz a seguir platicando con el asiático. Butters se merecía algo mejor que coger solo los martes.

También se dio cuenta de que Kyle no dejaba de mirarlo acusadoramente, se había topado a los súper mejores amigos en la biblioteca y algo había cambiado en la forma en la que Stan lo trataba, que había hecho que Kyle les pusiera más atención. Era algo que no entendía, era como si de pronto Stan le prestara más atención a él que al judío, y Kyle parecía… celoso? Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control, ya hablaría más tarde son el pelinegro.

Busco también en el gimnasio y en la cafetería, el tiempo se le acababa, pronto sonaría la campana y no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar el pequeño rubio. Kenny se dio cuenta de que nunca se había tomado la molestia de buscar a Tweek en la escuela, aparte de las clases, solo lo veía las veces que él y Butters decidían llevarle el almuerzo, pero ahora que Butters salía con Kevin, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacia Tweek en los recesos, ni que hacia los días que no fueran los jueves, simplemente nunca preguntó.

…

Resignado decidió tomar camino hacia los laboratorios, la vieja de química se ponía insoportable si llegaban tarde, y ahí fue cuando vio aquel inconfundible cabello alborotado. Tweek estaba junto a la máquina de café ubicada en el pasillo frente a los laboratorios, el pequeño rubio parecía tener problemas, ya que todo el contenido de su mochila estaba regado en el suelo, el rubio buscaba ahora desesperadamente en todos los bolsillos de su ropa. Kenny se acercó sigilosamente hasta él, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero cuando miró la maquina se dio cuenta de cuál era el "gran problema", así que rápidamente rebuscó en su cartera y depositó los quince centavos que restaban para ordenar un frappuccino. Tweek al escuchar el ruido de la maquina funcionando se volvió a mirar asustadísimo.

-_GAHH! K-Kenny! M-me asustaste! Q-q-que haces?_

_-Completo tu_ _frappuccino …- _Respondió con una sonrisa galante, mientras le entregaba el dichoso café.

-_G-gracias!- _Clavó su mirada en el vaso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de profundo color rojo- _GAH! C-cuando volviste a la escuela? T-tu nariz! DIOS! C-como está tu nariz?!_

El menor se volteó repentinamente a mirarlo de muy de cerca, como queriendo ver a través de la pañoleta negra que cubría la cara de Kenny ese día, así era Tweek un torbellino de acciones repentinas, preguntas y frases sin sentido.

-_Ya está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar…_- Kenny se inclinó más hacia él, casi al punto de besarlo y poniéndolo más nervioso si es que eso era posible.

_-DIOS! K-Kenny! Y-yo no sabía que pensar! Craig y tu peleaban! GAHH! T-tuve mucho miedo!_- Tweek se apartó avergonzado_- Y l-luego no supe n-nada de ti… Creí que… y-ya no querías verme…_

El rubio adicto a la cafeína le dedicó una mirada cristalina acompañada de un adorable sonrojo y Kenny se sintió la peor persona sobre la tierra. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que alguno de sus agendados fuera a resentir de esa manera su ausencia, egoístamente se había alejado de todos para protegerse.

Wendy y Bebe no le preocupaban, esas dos eran demasiado superficiales como para llegar a sentir algo más por él, solo lo frecuentaban por el buen sexo y pagaban su silencio con regalos; para Stan no era más que un repuesto del pelirrojo y una manera de descargar su frustración; Damien, bueno, el príncipe infernal no sabía nada sobre decencia y ni sentimentalismos humanos, él solo tomaba lo que quería y ya; no era que Cartman fuera más decente, pero aunque no lo admitiera, y al igual que Clyde, solo lo frecuentaban por mera soledad; pero Tweek y Butters eran otra historia, ambos rubios eran hasta cierto punto frágiles, ambos tenían problemas en casa y habían encontrado en él una tabla de salvación, y Kenny sospechaba que si no fuera por Kevin, Butters estaría en una situación igual a la de Tweek.

Así que tragándose el sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a abrumarlo, tomo una decisión.

-_Oye Tweekers…-_Comenzó en un tono suave, que capturó toda la atención del menor, que se volvió a mirarlo expectante- _Sé que hoy no es jueves pero, te gustaría salir conmigo?_

El menor lo miró con autentico asombro impreso en aquellos ojos color miel y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo resonó por todo el pasillo sobresaltándolos.

-_QUE?! JODER, McCORMICK!_ _AHORA TAMBIEN SALES CON TWEEK?!- _ Tweek casi derramó su preciado café de la impresión.

Clyde cruzaba el pasillo a una velocidad impresionante, dejando atrás, olvidado su libro de química. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira.

-_Y a ti desde cuando te importa con quien salgo?-_ Kenny lo miro casi desafiante, estaba harto de que toda la maldita escuela estuviera al pendiente de no que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

-_DESDE QUE SE TRATA DE TWEEK!-_ Vociferó, mientras se interponía defensoramente entre los dos.- _ERES UN DEPRAVADO!_

_-C-Clyde!-_ Incluso las orejas del pobre Tweek ya estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

-_SABRA DIOS QUE TANTAS COSAS LE HABRAS HECHO AL POBRE E INOCENTE DE TWEEK! PERVERTIDO!- _

_-Vaya! Pues nunca escuche ninguna queja de tu parte sobre las cosas que puedo hacer…- _Contestó descaradamente, porque vaya que Clyde disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacía.

_-K-KENNY!-_ Esta vez tanto el rubio como el castaño le gritaron.

-_Okey, okey! Ya me callo!_

Clyde lo ignoró, y se volvió a abrazar protectoramente al pequeño rubio, que temblaba de arriba abajo entre sus brazos, el castaño comenzó a hablar con él en voz baja, tratando de calmarlo e incluso le quito el mentado café de las manos para evitar que se derramara. Kenny los miró con interés, aquí había gato encerrado, desde cuando Clyde se preocupaba tanto por Tweek? Mmm… Esto se había vuelto interesante.

-_Como te decía Tweek, antes de que nos interrumpieran tan maleducadamente…-_ Kenny se interpuso parcialmente entre ellos y sin despegar la vista de Clyde bajó lentamente su pañuelo- _Quieres salir conmigo?-_ Puso su mejor sonrisa de conquistador haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

-_Y-yo… GAHH! N-no lo sé! _

-_Anda déjame compensarte por mis días de ausencia, te prometo que te divertirás…- _Le guiño el ojo provocadoramente haciendo estremecer al menor y rabiar a Clyde, ya los tenia.

-_Está bien! GAHH! C-cuando?_

- _TWEEEEK!-_ Chillo el castaño y Kenny casi se ríe en su cara.- _No salgas con él!_

-_Ahora! Vámonos ya!_

-_Y-YA?-_ Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-_Sí, saltémonos el resto de las clases!-_ Tweek lo miro inseguro-_ Vamos al parque de diversiones, el guardia de seguridad es amigo mío, no habrá problema…_

-_Pero qué tal si nos descubren? ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! Y si llaman a nuestros padres? JESUCRISTO! Y si nos reprueban? A DETENCIÓN NO!_

-_Tranquilo!-_ Kenny le sujeto la cara con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo.- _Vas a estar conmigo, además saltarse las clases una vez no hará daño, menos a ti, como nunca faltas nadie sospechará!_

_-P-pero que hay de Clyde?- _El castaño que se había estado mordiendo el labio inferior con rabia contenida, los miró esperanzado.

-_Que hay con él?_

_-Él sabe que nos vamos a ir! Qué tal si nos delata?- _La sonrisa de Kenny se volvió maliciosa, todo iba según su plan.

_-Y-yo no soy ningún chismoso!- _Se defendió el aludido.

_-Pues que venga con nosotros…_

-_EHH? Yo?_

-_Sí, o prefieres que Tweek y yo vayamos solos?-_Se acercó más al castaño- _Sabes tienen una rueda de la fortuna muy buena, casi romántica se podría decir…-_ Tentó a su "rival".

-_Cuenten conmigo!_

…

Así los tres habían recogido todas sus pertenencias y habían aprovechado el alboroto del sonido del timbre para salir por la puerta de proveedores de la cafetería. Cruzaron medio pueblo, acompañados de una ligera llovizna, hasta el mentado parque de diversiones. Al llegar Kenny ubicó rápidamente a su amigo Jacob, un chico moreno de unos veintidós años, de cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros, que en realidad era amigo de su hermano Kevin, pero igual se llevaba muy bien con él. Jacob los había dejado entrar a cambio de que lo invitaran el domingo a tomar algunas cervezas a la casa de los McCormick.

Debido a lo temprano que era, algunas de las atracciones estaban cerradas, con algo de suerte la mayoría de los puestos de comida y golosinas estaban abiertos. Comieron algodón de azúcar hasta que el sabor les empalagó. Se subieron a la montaña rusa, la de niños porque Tweek no se atrevió a subir a la grande poniendo de excusa que seguramente se caería unos de los tornillos de su vagón, haciendo que se saliera en alguna bajada y los tres tendrían una muerte sangrienta y horrible… Clyde y Kenny habían competido en todos los juegos de puntería que encontraron, incluso ganaron algunos premios para Tweek, quien ya tenía ambos antebrazos cubiertos de pulseras de todos los colores, y apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho un enorme búho de felpa de color azul pastel; y que además llevaba en su mochila un juego de té de Hello Kitty (regalo que seguramente compartiría con Butters) y un par de figuras de inacción de Terrance & Phillip.

Luego de correr por toda la casa de espejos buscado desesperadamente al pequeño rubio, porque habían bastado solo cincos segundo sin supervisión para que se perdiera y comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que sus dos amigos los encontraron, los tres decidieron que era hora de comer algo, así que, con el patrocinio del castaño habían comprado una pizza de pepperoni y Coca-Cola® para todos. Después de descansar un rato subieron al carrusel, a petición del menor y Clyde aprovechó para sacar unas cuantas fotos del recuerdo. Luego subieron a los carritos chocones, donde Kenny disfrutó su victoria cuando Tweek decidió subirse con él. KENNY 1 – CLYDE 0

A las cuatro en punto Richard Tweak llamó a su hijo al celular y Tweek, aunque muy nervioso, le mintió diciéndole que tenía que quedarse a hacer una tarea en la biblioteca, luego de tranquilizar al pequeño durante la siguiente media hora y de comprarle un americano bien cargado, habían entrado a ver el espectáculo de magia e hipnotismo, donde Clyde se ofreció valientemente como voluntario para atarle las manos al mago durante su truco de escapismo, que si bien en realidad no había hecho la gran cosa, de todos modos recibió alabanzas por parte del rubio adicto a la cafeína. KENNY 1 – CLYDE 1

Sin hablarlo, se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar la rueda de la fortuna hasta el final. Pasearon un rato por el lugar, que poco a poco había comenzado a llenarse de gente, hasta que una adorable niña asiática había arrastrado a Tweek hasta su puesto, donde ahora el rubio hacia su mejor esfuerzo por capturar uno de los pececillos dorados de aquel mini estanque, mientras Clyde y Kenny lo esperaban sentados en una banca cercana.

-_Cuando piensas decirle?-_ Soltó de pronto el rubio.

_-EHH?_ - Clyde casi se atragantó con las palomitas acarameladas que comía.

-_No te hagas pendejo, se nota que te gusta mucho…-_ Ambos miraron al rubio que inconscientemente tenía el entrecejo fruncido y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, en realidad hacia su mejor esfuerzo.- _Vas a esperar a que se enamore de mí?_ _O de alguien más?_

_-NO! Y cállate que te va a oír!- _Un notable sonrojo cubría su cara.- _No es tan sencillo! OK? No le puedo decir solo así como así…_

_-Y porque no?- Le sonrió con sorna._

_-Escucha, Tweek realmente estaba enamorado de Craig…Probablemente aun lo esté.- _Clyde calvó su mirada en el cielo y la sonrisa de Kenny se borró lentamente al escucharlo.- _No puedo llegar y simplemente decirle: "Me gustas Tweek! Siempre lo has hecho! Incluso desde antes de que salieras con Craig!" Sería estúpido!_

_- Q-que?- _Ambos se giraron, habían sido descubiertos por el menor, que los miraba en shock, sosteniendo un pequeño pez dorado dentro de una bolsita.

_**-x-**_


End file.
